Desert Flower
by JayBird208
Summary: Rated M: S, L, Rape. Zelda's world changes when a farm boy visits the castle. They secretly court and fall in love. After two years, the Gerudo kidnap her to get revenge on the Hylian's for killing Ganondorf generations ago. She basically is forced to become a sex slave while Link obsesses over finding her. Between OOT and TP, just not to the twilight madness yet.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

So this is the first thing I've ever written. I've been working on this for over a year and have just been nervous to publish it so please, go easy on me. I've read it over and over to the point I almost hate it!

I'll explain a little bit that I want you to know before you read. Link is his masculine, blond self, he is pretty emotional (in the way we all want our men ;) ). He has a hard time handling things he isn't used to. Zelda is blonde, strong-willed, petite and curvy. The Gerudo live in the desert like TP, just in big canvas tents. Their Madame, lives in the fortress but it's mainly where they store things, have dungeons, training rooms and cook. They are all like Gerudo in OT, red hair, big pants and have a bangin' body. Haha. Only Gerudo and in this case Zelda too, know where their fortress. Gerudo are only ever seen in the fields far from the castle walls working.

The time setting is after OOT but before TP madness. Let's say the generation before. Link and Zelda are reincarnated of the hero and princess, they don't know. They just know the stories of the past heros.

I unfortunately do not own Zelda, though I wish I did. So please enjoy!

Chapter One

I lay sweating on my cot. The remaining heat from the beating sun still lingers throughout the Gerudo desert keeping quite a bit of the warmth in my large canvas tent. I sigh, turning over trying to get some sleep before another long, exhausting day, but the noise of the other women keep me awake. They are always so loud after a difficult days work. Almost all of us had gone to the fields to do what we have so difficulty been prepared to do: please.

I consider myself lucky. I have never touched nor been touched by those lust-driven men. Madame says she's saving me for that special customer, one that will pay well for a virgin. The thought terrifies me. I'm scared of being touched, spoiled. What these women go through is.. disturbing. Though amazingly, they do it so willingly. From my past memories, I can remember reading about love. Many of them believe this is love. Being touched and fucked by a man. Being seen for only lust. Well, it's not.

I hear a very loud moan coming from a few tents down from me. Goddess what a disturbing sound. Usually that would be two women together. Men are ever rarely here and if they are, they are with Madame. The thought runs through my head; _one day that will be me with a strange man._

"Argh, _gross_ ", I whisper, disgusted. I pull my pillow around my ears and roll to my side, trying desperately to muffle the sound and not succeeding very well.

In times like these, I like to reminisce on happier memories. The sound of loud, drunk girls makes it hard, but I succeed.

I fantasize of the times my mother would sing to me, rocking me in her chair next to a warm fire. I would dose off, fighting to keep my eyes open but eventually the exhaustion would envelope me. She would usually hum my lullaby or the Song of Time, but every once in a while she'd hum a tune that I didn't know the name of. I did not know her long. I hardly remember her, but I will never forget those small memories from when I was a small child.

My mind skips to another memory. _Him._ " _I was playing in the gardens, peaking through the open doors at the piano that I had been so longing to play. Father promised I could play as soon as he was done with a few of the citizens. He was so good with them, but he could take hours talking. I groan and take off my head dress so I can run my fingers through my blonde hair. As I sit and start to braid it over my shoulder, I hear a scratching coming from behind the roses. I stand, ready to investigate when out of nowhere I hear my father call._

 _'_ _Zelda, I'm through. Come in and play as I promised!' I startled so badly that I nearly trip and fall back. I turn and gaze at the bushes again, wondering what the sound could have been. Shaking it off, I run inside so eager to play."_

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of yelling women. _Must be another fight I suppose._ I regain my consciousness and continue reliving my memory.

" _I stroll up to the piano, caressing the bone white keys that I am so familiar with. They are cold to the touch, practically begging to be played. I sit, resting my hands on the keys, preparing to play. I envelope myself in that familiar sweet ecstasy of sound, keying a very complicated version of the Prelude of Water._

 _After making it half way through the song, I glance to the doors of the garden, seeing a young man maybe sixteen years of age and about a foot taller than me standing there. I abruptly stop my playing at the sight of him, the keys returning to their position in protest._

 _'_ _How did you get in here?', I say calmly in my "princess" voice. I've been practicing keeping my composure though I'm sure there's a startled look on my face._

 _'_ _I .. uh..', was all I managed to get out of him. He holds his hands up taking a few steps back. 'I apologize miss. I didn't mean to intrude' ,he says quite nervously. He turns as to walk away. I can't help but to notice his deep blue eyes. Like the ocean._

 _'No, wait', I exclaim. 'Your clothes, they are strange. You're from the south aren't you?'_

 _'Easy to spot a farm boy around here, huh?', he chuckles a little nervously. What a warm sound."_

The thought of his laugh makes my heart sink. What I wouldn't give to hear that wonderful sound again. Any laugh here is wicked. I return back to my thoughts.

 _" '_ _I am the princess, Zelda', I say, being formal._

 _'_ _You're majesty, my name is Link', he bows his blond head, sounding surprised. 'I've heard the rumors of your beauty that travel the land. I can finally witness its truth.' He blushes sheepishly in nervousness. What a bold thing to say._

 _His words also make me blush, 'You are too kind.'_

 _The young man smiles at me._ What a face I would love to study for hours ** _._**

 _I catch myself in my thought, a little embarrassed at the random awe._

 _I hear my father talking from the other room. His voice getting closer. He bursts through the door, obviously in no hurry. A man comes walking behind him._

 _'And this is my daughter. Princess Zelda. Oh, darling, I didn't know you had company. And who might this young fellow be?'_

 _'Oh Link, there you are! I was beginning to worry son!' The new man strolls over to him, laying an arm around his shoulders. 'This is my adopted son Reuben. He is a hard working young man'. Link blushes. I've never heard someone call my father by his first name. They must be old friends._

 _'Well then Rusl! You both have traveled far! Come, have supper and you must stay to rest from your journey.' I can't help but feel excited. He makes me feel strange. Like those women I read about in books._

 _I think it's silly. I'm too young to feel that way. Oh, but how those women must feel, lying their eyes on the man they've so longed to be with._

 _'Zelda', my father says, taking me from my thoughts,' show young Link here where he will be staying and keep him company. These men are very special.'_

 _As Link and I walk through the castle, he tells me about his farm life, his new house and all of his friends. He entices me deeply in the story of the house that he and Rusl worked on for him and how he became very handy with tools and wood carvings and such. It is very easy for us to fall into friendship, which is difficult for me. I could listen to this man all day._

 _'Your life sounds wonderful', I say, reminiscing in his stories. 'Much more adventurous than a princess's', I chuckle. He turns and looks right at me. I feel as if he's looking right through to my soul._

 _'_ _I apologize if I'm rambling. You are just so easy to talk to.' His voice has a hidden seduction in it that I'm sure all women are aware of. I blush deeply._

 _'Don't apologize. I don't have friends, so I am happy to finally talk to someone my age that isn't royal and actually interesting'. He laughs and the sound makes me warm._

 _'_ _If you don't mind me asking', Link starts a little timidly, 'what happened to the queen?' I clasp my hands behind my back together, fidgeting._

 _'_ _She died when I was about eight. She grew very ill and I guess she was too weak to fight it off. I was told she was pregnant at the time so that took a hit on her with the sickness. My father never told me of the pregnancy but my "nanny", Impa, thought I should know.' I look down with sadness and feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I look up to Link under my slightly damp lashes and receive his calming, apologetic smile._

 _'_ _I miss her dearly every day, and she's the reason I strive to become a great queen. She was so proper, noble and beautiful. She had hands that were almost magical to the touch. They could heal in an instant. Not literally of course', I chuckle, looking at my own hands before I drop them to my sides._

 _'_ _She sounds wonderful. I have no doubt you will be just like her', he muses to me. I flash him a smile and he wipes away a tear that escaped me with his fingers. My stomach turns in knots and I feel my face burn and continue walking, missing the small smile on his face from my embarrassment._

 _We talk a lot through the rest of the evening and well after supper. We walk to the courtyards, our hands clasped behind our backs and move slowly._

 _'_ _What of your parents?' I begin the conversation. He gives me a timid look. We find a stone bench and sit, our shoulders near pressing._

 _'_ _I never knew them. Both died when I was young. I was left in Orodon where Rusl and his now wife Uli took me in. They were quite young, only 17 at the time but they raised me.'_

 _'_ _Oh, Link, I'm very sorry', I express sadly, grabbing ahold of his hand. It's warm and calloused, the hands of a hard working man. My hand zings with electricity the entire time I touch him. Though after only a short moment, my hand returns into my lap._

 _'_ _Nah, don't be. I wish I'd known my parents but you can't miss what you never knew. I'm very thankful for Rusl and Uli. They have a son now, Collin, and Uli is pregnant with another'. He smiles at a memory. I give him a small smile but he doesn't notice._

 _'_ _I keep myself busy though and try to stay out of their way. I've mastered horse riding, farming, herding and even some sword play. I'm actually quite good.' He glances at me. I give him a mischievous smile._

 _'_ _Oh are you now?' I tease sarcastically. Link gives me a fake look of bewilderment._

 _'_ _Must I demonstrate for you?' He taunts._

 _'_ _Actually', I drag the word out, 'I would like you to teach me some of your famous moves'. He laughs and agrees. We find a practice rapier from the knight training rack and he places it in my hands._

 _'_ _Alright, take your battle stance'. I just hold the sword up. I never was taught about defense. My father dnt agree though Impa has been trying to change his mind._

 _Link laughs. He places his hands on my arms, lifting them so they are near my face. Turning them, he moves my right arm so it is at a ninety degree angle, bending my wrist some so the rapier is pointed almost horizontally. My other arm guides itself in front of my neck._

 _'_ _Good. This will lead you into the horizontal slice. But first, we need to fix your balance.' Link lightly places his hands on my hips and my arms start to drop as I turn my torso to him, giving him wide, excited eyes. His own crinkle in amusement from his smile._

 _'_ _Now princess, you won't be able to defend well with a stance like that'. I blink out of my trance and return to my position._

 _'_ _Now, you'll want to put your opposite foot forward, then you can use the ball of your foot for leverage'. He pats my left hip and I move that leg slightly forward._

 _'_ _Perfect. Now you'll want to bend your knees a little so if you suddenly have to move, you are ready.' I do as he instructs._

 _'_ _Good. Now as you swing, keep your elbows bent and somewhat close to you, use the flick of your wrist and keep the blade flat. Keep tension in your abdomen and use these muscles behind the force of the blow', he runs his hand down the muscles on either side of my spine. I give a slight shiver at the touch but ignore it, swinging the rapier. I let out a small huff as I swing._

 _'_ _That felt pretty good', I say breathlessly._

 _'_ _Well, that's because you have a good teacher', he laughs, reaching an arm behind his head, wrapping his hand around the back of his neck._

 _Laughing with him, I give him the sword back and return to the bench. He shows be a few more of his moves, demonstrating them well. He is very good._

 _After some time of playing around and a lot of laughs, he puts the sword back to its original place and offers me an arm. I gladly take it and guide him into the castle and down one of the most vacant staircases. We sit on the bottom steps, propping our feet up by laying across the step, readying ourselves to enthrall each other more with our life stories. We actually get to know one another very well. I learn he's never had a girlfriend but there is a girl, Ilia, back in Orodon that has the "hots" for him, so he tells me. It surprisingly made me a little jealous. She has tried to corner him and kiss him a few times. When he unfolds to me this story, it makes me laugh hysterically. He gives me this strange look when I do. What is it? Admiration?_

 _'_ _So, what does the princess do around here for fun? Besides taking random strangers into their home and telling them your life story', he chuckles, lightly bumping his shoulder against mine from the step below me. I give him a warm, eye-crinkling smile._

 _'_ _Well', I drag the word out slowly and with a bit of sarcasm, pulling my knees to my chest. 'As you can see, my life is full of excitement.' He chuckles. 'Basically my life is preparing to be the future queen. Many of my hours are spend with tutors. Mathematics, sciences, literature, music, blah, blah, blah. Although, every night I sneak away to the library and read novels'. I bury my face in my hands, blushing on memories of my erotic books. If he knew what I read, that would just be embarrassing!_

 _I hear him laughing and my head shoots up to see the expression on his face, mine with a look of embarrassment and deep redness. He was laughing so hard that tears were beginning to form in his eyes._

 _'_ _Uh.. care to inform me of the joke?' I say with a soft, nervous giggle._

 _'_ _I'm assuming they are those fancy romance novels? What female isn't into them,' he giggles, casing me to blush harder. They are a new trend now and are heard to be extremely graphic which they are. 'Ilia has tons of romance books that she hides from her poor father. That's where she gets all these ideas about her and me. She's told me some pretty grody stuff from those books. I'm going to have to put a damn chastity belt on that girl. Who knows what she'll try and do to me while I'm asleep!' I join him in laughing at his story. He finishes his laughing fit, wiping tears from his eyes._

 _It's nearly two in the morning when we finally decide to go to bed. We've been talking for hours, and we've been basically pouring our hearts out to each other. I've never connected to someone like this or told anyone so much about my life. As we stand in front of his temporary room, I can't help but to think I'm going to miss this man. Even if it is for only about five hours. I've never sparked with someone like this, it makes my heart soar. So much has happened tonight that I can't fathom._

 _I have the strange urge to hug him, and I can see it in his eyes too. He doesn't want to leave me. I think "what the hell" and dive into his arms, wrapping my arms around him. He gasps, and slowly enfold me in his arms._

 _'Who would have known I'd be hugging a complete stranger tonight', I murmur into his chest. Although it doesn't feel like we are strangers at all. He chuckles and I hear the delicious sound vibrate through his body._

 _'It seems like we've known each other for years', he whispers back to me. It's like he read my mind. It truly feels that we have known each other._

 _I unwrap myself from him, embarrassment radiating off of me as I adjust my skirt, both of us blushing as we say our goodnight. There is a longing in my heart to stay with him. I walk in the complete silence back to my room starting to feel the loneliness. I dress for bed and crawl deep into the covers. It is quite a chilly night. I'm glad the help started the fire. Little do I know of the golden triforce radiating from my left hand."_

Reminiscing in my memories finally is taking its effect on me. I feel myself drift off and I relax. The sound of the drunk girls has finally died down and I haven't heard much moaning for a while. Its cooling off and I pull my blanket up over me. I fight to stay awake to finish my warming memory.

" _The next morning I wake early, anxious to see Link. I dress quickly, taking care of how I look. I want to impress him. I run down to his room seeing that it's already empty. My heart sinks. I slowly walk towards the great hall, and walking past the kitchen I hear voices. He's still here!_

 _Link sees me through the door and stands to excuse himself from the table, since he was clearly finished with his breakfast anyway. As he walks through the door making sure we are concealed, and we embrace each other._

 _'_ _I missed you, stranger'. I giggle at the nickname. I step back and gaze into his deep blue eyes. This must be love at first sight, right? I definitely would not be hugging some stranger. I grab his hand and practically drag him to a secluded hall._

 _'When do you leave?' I grudgingly ask. Silently hoping it's never._

 _'Soon'. Damn._

 _'Rusl was just finishing up and has everything all packed'. He pauses. 'Zelda there is something in going to tell you and honesty it's kind of scaring the shit out of me so I'm just going to say it. Don't behead me', he chuckles nervously._

 _'You? Scared?', I say sarcastically, though under that sarcasm my belly is doing flips. He had told me stories of exploring caves behind his house, putting his sword gifted from Rusl to good use. He actually was quite impressive with one. I blush at the events of last night of him teaching me a few of his fancy maneuvers in the courtyard._

 _'Ha-ha', he mocks then pauses for a few moments. 'I don't want to leave you. I have this urge to protect you, and..', he pauses. My heart goes to my throat in anticipation. He is still quiet._

 _'_ _Fuck it', I murmur, using very un-princess like manners. I grab his face and bring it down to my own, locking our lips together. He gasps with wide eyes trying to understand what is happening. He then wraps his arms tenderly around me, kissing me gently."_

I am now wide awake with this wonderful memory. I have a yearning to kiss him again. If only. I run my fingers along my lips lightly, giggling because of the rash way I stole his first kiss and had given my own. I really need to sleep. _Just a little longer_ I urge myself.

 _"_ _I don't want to let go. I refuse. Link and I step back from each other, blushing deep red from our short but enthralling kiss. We hear Rusl calling for Link._

 _He takes my face gingerly in between his palms and I lightly grab his wrists, 'Please write to me,' his voice slightly pleads. 'I will come see you as soon as I'm able'. He kisses my softly on the forehead and my new discovered world walks away from me."_

I come out of my daydream and think of Link. We wrote each other quite often and things moved quite quickly for us, unlike the usual year-long courting time. I kept all of his letters. We talked about everything. I was most definitely falling in love with him. We had the opportunity to learn and love each other for two and a half years. I would do anything to read those letters again.

Finally, after a long uncomfortable night, I fall asleep with his beautiful face in my mind. The only anchor I have to my old life. The life I haven't known for two long years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I wake early with dried tears on my face. A normal night for me to dream of _him_ and wake up having cried in my sleep.

I hear the other girls waking, some shuffling or trying to get up. Most of these bitches are hung over. I put my hair into a high, straight pony that hangs to the middle of my back. I dress in my white harem pants and a soft pink halter crop top. It shows a lot of my back and I feel my hair brush between my shoulder blades and my mid back. I have to dress like the Gerudo women because all of them ARE Gerudo. They stole me from Hyrule, using me to get their revenge on the royalty. I'm going to be "fucked" (literally) as they "once were" by Hylians. Harsh, but if I don't do as they say, I get beat. A hard lesson for me to learn.

Years ago, their only man born into their tribe since one hundred years had gained a piece of the triforce. He became power hungry as he was grained I'm their magical ways. The legendary Hero had killed him and Hyrule had rebuilt.

I finish putting my make up on and head to Madame's to get my assignments for the day. A couple of the Gerudo women walk near me and nastily say, "Too good to drink with us last night, huh Zellie?" Stupid bitches. I don't know their names and I don't bother to learn them.

"Damn right I am", I growl quietly back. I turn my head to look at the girl. I see she has a black eye. That would explain the fighting last night.

We've made it up to the entrance of Madame's room outside of the building and the blacked eyed girl gets in my face, snarling, "What did you say, bitch?"

 _"_ _Enough!"_ Madame comes through her beaded curtain doorway. "Courtney, back off. I've had enough of you". The Courtney girl slinks off into the crowd. After two years of being here you'd think I know her name by now. She actually gets in trouble a lot. I'm surprised they haven't gotten rid of her yet.

"Since we did so well yesterday, all of the girls who worked with gentleman yesterday will take today pampering themselves". Most of the girls cheer. "The ones who weren't, go to the camp today to work. Remember, we are to _please_ our customers. Zelda, you will stay here and start your final training". My heart sinks. I've been fearing this day since I showed up.

Training is so… _awkward_. Most of the women here trained on each other (gross). A few lucky ones got an actual man when they had one. These bitches go ravenous over a man. But me, I get fake things like the pole or a chair. For now, I just practice my dancing. I grind and twirl around the tall, slender pole. There is music coming from a record player somewhere in the room.

The training room is decorated much like the pleasure rooms. Small, comfortable and exotic looking. This one, there is purple everywhere. A large, round bed with silk purple sheets. A large satin couch, also purple. There is white carpet and purple material covers the walls and ceilings, some sections with expensive looking beads and pearls. Madame sits on the couch, watching what I do. She instructs me on things to make myself look more pleasurable.

"Point your toes whenever they leave the ground young lady", she snaps. Madame can be so nice when she wants. But right now, she must not be feeling it. I wonder why?

"That's enough for the pole. Now its time for the lap dancing." Great. "But, I have a surprise for you. I want to see what you'll do to a new man,"

Fuck. This is like the ultimate test. Which is going to go on over and over again.

"Put your veil on, dear. This one is Hylian and I don't want him to recognize you". I do as she says when I slip into the practice room. The pink veil slips on over my nose covering half of my face, exposing only my eyes. I sit on the couch, awaiting her to return with this so called Hylian man. My heart starts beating quickly. What if it's _him_?

To my disappointment, and also relief, it's not him. This is a brown haired boy, nearly my age. He is obviously drugged so that he will be returned and won't remember how to get here.

"You have 30 minutes to get this man aroused and off. His drugs will wear off in about two hours. You start and then I'll show you a few things".

My heart is beating hard. I don't even know were to start. She really is giving me no good time to practice before throwing me at someone. She says "it's the best way to learn".

I walk up to him, and a new up beat song starts on the record. I close my eyes and sway my hips. Pushing myself onto him, I grind against his manhood, feeling him quickly stiffen. I step off as soon as I feel it and start thinking of _him_. Tears spring into my eyes. Oh how I wish this was him. Doing this to a real man is new to me and scary.

I become self conscious and hold my hand out, gesturing at him for Madame to take over. She starts rolling her hips on his lap and straddles him, shaking her breasts slowly in his face. He moans.

I take a moment to study Madame. She's fairly slender with curves in all the right places. She's a very voluptuous woman. She has dark tanned skin from the sun and billowing red hair. It curls to her waist. The way she moves is graceful like a cat. This man is at her disposal and looks like he will come any moment. She grabs his cock and rubs it through his cloth pants, obviously setting him off as he orgasms and comes into her hand.

She gets off of him and strides towards me, wiping her hands off in a wet cloth. "Young men are so easy to do. You have three days to accomplish this Zelda. The first time is always rough. I'll have a new man then, but I expect you in here practicing in the meantime". She walks out of the room leaving me in my thoughts. I curl up on the other side the couch and let out the tears I've been holding in. Pain from mossing Link and home, embarrassment from what I have to do.

This is so sick and twisted, them making me do things like this. Usually they just have me waitress or take the rupees. I always am covered in veil and thick makeup. Many times I wear wigs that match their hair. I'd be so easily exposed if I wasn't made to wear a disguise.

I'm angry with myself, and my tears are now angry. I've practiced this in my tent so many times. It's easy because I picture Link's face in my mind, all of my dances for him. When it comes to a real man that is anyone but him, I can't do it. I need to focus. Find a way that I can do this without emotion. I contemplate trying to run away again, but the thought of the last time I attempted that ran through my mind. They had tied me naked to a post, right in front of the camp and fortress. Arms above my head in the beating sun. Madame let them torture me. They couldn't touch my womanhood "down there", but anything else they could do, just as long as it didn't leave a mark.

I don't want to think about this right now. The thought of those bitches pinching and touching me makes me shudder.

I stand and attempt to wipe the angry tears from my face, not succeeding very well and storm up to the pole. I try multiple times to give the poor, brown haired man my dance, but only make it a few minutes before my mind drifts to Link. They finally take him away.

With the streaks of tears still flowing down my face, I grasp the pole and shake my hips violently and rhythmically to the music, my goal not to stop until they are sore and won't let me down again.

I hear the dinner bell ringing. Dropping to my knees, I am drenched in sweat. All of the muscles below my waist screaming in pain. My abdomen also wrenching from that work out. I realize I must have been doing this for three hours or so, only taking a few short breaks.

I stand and shakily walk out to my tent and change into a pair of white cotton pants and a light purple long-sleeved shirt. I let my hair out and shake it down my back, the tips brushing at my exposed waist. I stroll out of my tent, walking to a small washing area and wet my face, running my wet fingers through my hair, dampening it.

I head to the dining area, it's usually outside because of how hot it gets during the day. We normally have dinner at midnight if not later because of the brutal heat. The tables are lit by lanterns all over the area, giving it a warm, comforting glow, though this place is far from comforting.

I slowly eat my dinner, ignoring rude stares. I spot black-eyed Courtney a few tables down from me and give her a scowl. She looks pissed. Most likely from our events earlier today. I take my now empty plate and put it in the bin, turning to my tent to hopefully get some rest before tomorrows more intensive training.

These same events happen for the next three days. Over and over again. Like my whole life here has been; practicing. They let my test man go, though I did manage to get him almost off, it was a no go. I had to go back to practicing on my beloved chair. That evening, I do my normal routine, change and head to dinner. I take my plate and fill it, taking my spot at the end of a table.

The rest of the girls that I'm assuming were the ones that went to the east fields today show up for dinner. They all have a sparkle in their eye of excitement and I hear some talk that they picked up a new man. Poor, poor, unfortunate man. To be surrounded by all these sex-crazed women.

I suddenly become uncomfortable of the words being said around me. What these awful girls would do to him.

I shovel the rest of my dinner down as fast as I can so I can get away from them. I dump my plate in a bin and start to walk hastily away.

"Too good to stay and listen about the new toy, Zellie?", one of the girls mutter. I stop in my tracks when I hear what she says.

"This one is quite beautiful. So much, that I hear Madame is going to have him for herself". My heart drops. _Please, please don't let it be him._ I spin on my heel and face her, trying to keep my face impassive but it feels like it's not working.

"Ooo", she sing-songs. "Zelda, do you have a boyfriend you are hoping to see? Well, I hope he isn't a tall, blond drink of water because if he is, you are in for a treat!" She giggles.

I take a sharp breath. _No. No, no no no._ The girls all turn back to each other, gossiping about him. I start to walk back to my tent deep in thought. _Please Goddesses, don't let this be him. Anywhere but here.. no. It's not him. He isn't stupid enough to get caught. He is strong. He would fight them. Right?_

I walk in to my tent dumbfounded. I try to silence my nervous thoughts of Link by collecting my items to bathe.

I sink deep into the stone tub. They are large, free flowing hot springs. The heat feels amazing on my sore muscles. I can finally now relax and my mind goes blank. I start dozing off, winding down in a deep relaxation. With all of my nerves directed to him, for him, I can't help but to recall one of my fondest memories of Link. The last time we saw each other.

 _"_ _Link sets his hook shot up to my balcony window. We've known each other for two and a half years. He swings up onto my balcony, crouching on the stone railing._

 _"_ _Hi there", I say breathlessly. I'm so in awe of him._

 _"_ _I'm glad you got my letter", he whispers softly. His voice makes me melt and I step into his arms._

 _"_ _I look forward to every letter. I'm so glad you came." He tries to visit me every few weeks. It's agony waiting to see him but the letters help me cope. We've grown very fond of each other._

 _He takes me passionately into his arms and starts ravenously kissing me, guiding me through the balcony doors towards the bed._

 _Pushing me down onto the white, fluffy down blanket, he kicks his boots off and we move to the middle of the bed. He straddles over me, leaning down to kiss me again. I fumble with his belt, finally removing it and tossing it on the floor. I lift his tunic over his head, baring his sculpted chest. Running my fingers over his chiseled muscles, his lips part mine, sneaking his tongue into my mouth. My womanhood becomes warm and I can start to feel the moisture drip down my thigh. I growl and sit up, removing his white pants and finally have him in all his naked glory. He pushes me roughly down onto the bed and opens my robe, exposing my rather large breasts and erect nipples. He takes a firm hold of them causing me to gasp in a pleasurable pain. I grab his face, crushing his lips with mine as our tongues begin to explore each others mouths once again. I pull off my thin, sheer robe completely and throw it aside. He leaves one breast with his hand, tracing a finger down my abdomen, thigh and plunging it deep inside my dripping wet entrance causing me to groan and arch my back. We have no intention of being soft with each other as I send deep scratches down his back with my manicured nails which leads him to a deep, sexual moan._

I startle awake after some time, I'm not sure how long I've been sleeping. Hours? Minutes? I hear shouting, mainly a younger mans voice. It's struggling.

"Get the fuck off of me", the mans voice says angrily. I hear movement between him and the women holding him down. It's taking four of them to control him that I can see, if not more. I duck down so I won't be spotted, but enough I can still see.

He is blond and butt ass naked. He's turned around so I can't see his face and it's too dark to clearly make out some features. He has a very defined, muscular back. The women are working very hard to keep him held down. I can see the strain in their faces. I eventually count six women.

"Madame wants you to bathe! Now get in that water!" They get him in after a little more work and start scrubbing him with rags. I notice they have his hands and neck are bound. _What are they going to do to him_ , I wonder. If its anything like the other captives, Madame will have her way with him first. I shudder. If this is him, I need to get him out before that nasty bitch puts a finger on him.

The women cover him in shampoos and conditioners, obviously wanting to do a good job for their master. They take him out of the small pool and start to dry him off, four of the women have had a hold on his chain, two pulling at each of arms out the whole time.

The girls step back, checking out their job, and him.

"Goddess, I'd like to have my way with you", one of them says, running a finger down his chest. I stiffen.

"Don't you dare", the man says calmly, but angrily.

"Ha-ha", she muses. "I'm afraid I may not this time. I'd get beat for touching you. So, I'll just look and remember for.. work purposes". She shrugs and all of the women laugh with her.

I feel like I'm going to be sick. These nasty women probably wash all the men that come here. Who knows what she's done to them.

I start to turn and go to make my way to the edge of the tub, but something makes me turn back one last time. The man is looking my way.

Oh. My. Gods. It _is_ him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _Holy shit. Holy shit holy shit._

They are turned to him and I know they can't see me, so I bolt out of the tub and run. I don't even bother to dress, I just grab my things and go. I head straight to my tent, my legs screaming in pain but I ignore them.

By the time I make it back to my tent, I'm hyperventilating. I throw my things down and collapse on my cot. What do I do? That is the man who changed my whole life out there, and Madame is going to do Goddesses-knows-what to him.

At this point I'm shaking and hot tears are starting to roll down my cheeks. _What the hell do I do?_ I grab my pillow, sobbing my hydration into it until I'm sick to my stomach and am falling into the dark oblivion of sleep.

I wake slowly, my whole body feeling chapped. My eyes are scorched and my lips are so dry, any movement of them with surely crack them. I don't bother doing anything about them and throw on a pair of my white pants and a gold crop top. I brush my hair out with my fingers, leaving it in it's natural look.

I put on my gold slippers and sluggishly make my way outside to the dining area. Grabbing a plate of fruit and cheese, I head to my normal spot at a long wooden table. I try and prepare myself for the gossip I'm about to hear of Link.

"I heard it took almost ten women to hold him down just for a bath!" I hear one girl exclaim. Surprisingly, there was hoards of girls talking about him. Everyone.

"I heard his dick is massive!"

"I would love to get my mouth on those abs."

"I wish to run my fingers through all that golden hair.."

I was not prepared for this. I start eating my food a little faster.

"…But not a sound came from Madame's chamber. I heard she didn't even touch him." _Oh thank goodness._

I quickly stand and take my plate to the dish bin and throw it in, then hastily make my way to my training area again.

 _"_ _I barge through my bedroom door, snatching the small envelope from underneath my pillow, oh-so-eager to read it. I haven't had even a minute to open my latest letter from Link._

 _'_ _My dearest Zelda,_

 _(Oh no.. I sound like your men from those romance novels!)_

 _I cannot go by minutes without thinking of how you are. (There I go again..) But seriously. I will be there to see you soon._

 _Ilia has been very pessimistic and jealous since I've been "paying more attention to letters than her". You have my thought every minute of every day._

 _It has been such a long time since I have kissed you, though it was only the one time when we first met almost a year ago, I've made the decision I WILL do it the next time we are together. Surprise. Ha._

 _Watch for me on the night of your party. I shall see you then._

 _I apologize that this note is short, but I promise my time with you will not be as such._

 _Your fairest prince from your novels,_

 _Link_

 _My heart flies to my throat. He's going to kiss me! I find it so romantic that he hasn't done it again, in a tragic, mysterious way. We've seen each other about ten times since. We've gotten so close to kissing, but he just breaks it off and hugs me. We mainly kiss on the cheek or forehead which I love, but damn, you could kill a girl._

 _My lips ache with longing as I re-read the letter. He has had one birthday since we've met which now makes him 17. My birthday is the day he's coming."_

"Zelda!" I practically fall off the couch onto the floor. Madame is standing over me, an angry look on her face. I stare wide-eyed at her, seeing a large bruise that has been forming on her face.

"What are you staring at? Get up and get practicing!" she yells, grabbing me by the hair. I let out a small cry and stop about mid way, hardening myself and going up to the chair on the stage area next to the dancing pole.

"As you wish Madame", I whisper in a defeated voice, but still trying to keep it strong and firm. For the next ten hours, I spend my day in that room practicing my hips and dancing, also wondering what exactly happened to her face.

My legs are like water as I fall down the pole onto the ground, smacking my shoulder hard. I let out a small exasperated sigh as I try and pull my self up onto my shaky legs. I hurt twice as bad as yesterday, working my ass off to impress Madame which I'm sure is not working.

I hear a dinner bell chime for women that are still here as soon as I gather my things. I don't even bother going to change out of my sweaty clothes. I go straight for the meat, bread and cheese, then proceed taking my normal spot outside at the long wooden table.

It's dark by now. The torches and candles creating a soft ambiance, though the feeling is rather wicked tonight. My thoughts keep going to Link. _Where is he? What are those nasty whores doing to him?_

There are quite a few women missing tonight. All of them are out at the camps working. _Tonight a great night to pry,_ I think to myself. _My chances of getting caught are lower now._

I've finished off my plate by now, grabbing it and dumping it in the wash bin. I hastily make my way to my tent and grab my things to go bathe. I begin slowly walk to the natural stone tubs, knowing there will be a few women there.

As I come upon the baths, there are only two girls there who are heavily petting and making out with each other. I slink behind a rock to give them their privacy, not caring to see their bare bodies and their mouths all over each other. I let my thoughts wander back to the night of my birthday.

 _"_ _I pace around my room thinking to myself why Link isn't here yet. Maybe he ran into trouble? Maybe he was in trouble by the guards? Endless possibilities._

 _I hear a soft knock at my door and I jump in excitement, but it's a woman's voice that comes through._

 _'_ _Zelda, your father requests you down in the ball room for you party'._

 _I walk to the door and allow the maid to escort me down to the celebration. I didn't realize how tightly I was holding on to her._

 _'_ _Your majesty, you have nothing to worry about. Your father has really out done himself on this one. In a good way', she chuckles, lightly patting my hand and I try to loosen my grip on her._

 _We make our way to the ball room and stop at the door. The maid leaves me to inform my father that I'm here._

 _The heavy, oak double doors open and I step through. I'm surrounded by loud applause. I blush and grin, turning my eyes down the stairs to my father at the other end of the room and around the thrones where he resides. My eyes widen with disbelief._

 _There, standing next to him, is the man I've been waiting to see for over a month._

 _'_ _Link..' I whisper. Hoisting up my skirts, I make my way down the stairs, smiling and waving, yet my eyes are only locked on Link. I hastily yet gracefully make my way to him. He takes my hand and bows to me. Still holding my hand, he turns to my father._

 _'_ _May I have the honor of giving your daughter her first dance, your majesty?'_

 _'_ _Of course, Link. I wouldn't have anyone else!' my father happily belts. He chuckles as Link takes me away from the dance floor. He wraps his arm around my waist, taking me tightly to his chest and we lock hands. I haven't spoken a word, just stared wide eyed and mouth slightly agape._

 _'_ _Wow Link. You look..' I pause, at a loss of words._

 _'_ _Handsome? Majestic? Sexy?' he teases with a wink._

 _'_ _Beautiful', I whisper in awe. 'Just like the ancient Hero's of Time'. He is dressed in a green tunic trimmed with gold, white, tight pants and new brown boots. Princes now dress like this and he looks exactly like a royal. It fits him well._

 _'_ _Gee Zel, ancient and beautiful aren't quite the words I was looking for', Link teases with a feigned look of sadness and embarrassment. I lightly punch him in the arm, somewhat coming into reality that he is finally here._

 _'_ _Where have you been? I've been worried sick!', I exclaim to him. He just smiles and chuckles, taking me tighter into his warm and familiar embrace._

 _'_ _Oh, your father was discussing a few things with me about Orodon and he gave me these clothes. I can't make it past him without an hours talk,' he laughs, shrugging._

 _'_ _I was worried you had forgotten me or something terrible had happened. Don't do that again to me! I was scared sick!'_

 _We dance closely as the song comes to an end. He dips me low and walks me to the table. I can't keep my eyes off of him as we sip our champagne._

 _'_ _Zelda seriously, what's with the staring? I mean I know I'm good looking but damn'._

 _'_ _S-sorry', I stutter. 'It's just the resemblance to the hero's is impeccable.'_

 _He laughs,' Come mi 'lady. We shall dance 'til the nights end.' He grabs my hand and back to the dance floor he takes me and my pounding heart._

 _We've been dancing and enjoying each others company for a few hours now. A few of the other princes danced with me. My father made it clear that I needed to mingle with them for future purposes. I know what that means, but I refuse to think about that now._

 _A prince that I do not remember the name of comes to take me away and leads me back out to the dance floor. I turn to look at Link as we start dancing and see he has a very stern look of jealousy._

 _As the prince spins me around and around, I keep my eyes on Link, refusing to loose our eye contact. I haven't looked any other man in the face tonight except for the slight glance to tell them thank you for their wishes of a merry birthday._

 _I loose sight of him for just a moment and as soon as I am able to regain a good view of him, I see him being surrounded by four or five girls my age. I turn to the prince and excuse myself. Bowing and thanking him for the lovely dance, I turn and confidently walk up to Link._

 _'_ _Excuse me ladies, I am afraid you are boring my boyfriend', I say in a plain voice, grabbing his hand and taking him back to the dance floor with a wink._

 _I catch him smirking as he wraps his arm back around my waist, the only waist it belongs. We clasp hands and start dancing. The night has grown late and the candles dim._

 _The most romantic part of the evening. Most younger kids have left and all that is left is married couples and courting lovebirds about our age and older. Nights like these are very anticipated by courting couples. You can actually get away with staying up all night with your lover._

 _I stand up onto my tiptoes, lifting my hand off of his shoulder and cupping it around his ear like I am about to tell him a secret._

 _'_ _I know princesses should be kind and merciful, but you are mine and only_ _ **mine**_ _.' I growl this into his ear. Then before pulling away, I reach my mouth even closer to his ear and sensually bite his earlobe and drag my teeth as I pull my head back, teasing to show my true feelings at he moment. I hear him gasp and his arm around me flexes hard, pulling my whole body against him as close as it he can get me._

 _I can feel every muscle of his body against me hardened. He takes his hand from our clasped hands and put it against the side of my face, pulling my chin towards him._

 _'_ _Now your majesty, keep this up and I'll have to take you right here, though I'm sure your father and all these princes would love that', he breathes heavily but with sarcasm. 'You are making it very hard to behave myself.' He rubs his nose tip against mine and I let out a small giggle. He let's my chin go and we continue dancing, keeping our eyes locked._

 _We blend in well with the other couples. With the light dim we aren't easy to watch, though I'm sure our moment there did not go unnoticed._

 _As the music slowed, both of my arms wound around Link's neck and his around my waist. I lean my head against his chest, very comfortable. The feeling of love in this room is unexplainable. There are dozens of couples mirroring us, some kissing, others just entranced in the company._

 _'_ _Link, I..', I whisper, pausing of uncertainty. I want to tell him I love him, but I can't bring myself to do it._

 _'_ _Yes, Zelda?'_

 _'_ _I, I'm very pleased that you are here, with me, tonight.'_

 _'_ _Mmm', I feel his response vibrate through his chest against my cheek. 'I hope this night doesn't end.'_

 _We spend about one more hour dancing in each others arms. It's about two in the morning and the ballroom is still full. I'm almost half asleep from the alcohol as Link starts pulling me away, deep into the castle towards my room. We are both a little tipsy from all the drinks, but we manage to make it to my room with just a few stumbles along the way._

 _As I turn to say good night to Link, before I can even comprehend what is happening, I feel his arm wrap around my waist and his palm against my cheek, his fingers entangling their way through my hair. He pushes my body against the stone cold wall and presses his lips hard against mine, his hips finding mine. I place a hand on his waist and my free hand finds his hair, curling my fingers through it, pulling him harder to me._

 _He breaks our passionate kiss, breathing hard with the crisp, sweet smell of champagne on his lips._

 _'_ _Surprise', he teases and I blush deep red._

 _'_ _Link, I..', again wanting to day those precious words. 'Will you please stay with me?', I ask timidly. He wraps an arm around my waist and the other around my neck, gingerly kissing my lips._

 _'_ _Anything for my princess', he whispers in my ear, taking my earlobe into his mouth and giving it a quick suck, ending it with a small bite. This makes me gasp and my body go ridged, then melt against him._

 _He kisses me again, but it's cut off quickly as we hear a giggling couple around the corner and loud kissing sounds. I look into his twinkling blue eyes, lost I'm their love that they hold from me. It eventually goes quiet and we hurriedly move to hide in my chambers._

 _He snickers, opening the door to my room and we stumble in._

 _'_ _Not so easy being on the other side of that, is it?', he teases from sucking on my ear, making his way to the bathroom. I step behind my privacy screen, tipsily undoing the buttons of my dress, obviously having issues with my numb fingers. I feel warm fingers graze my neck after a few unsuccessful moments from my own fingers. They swipe my hair to one side, flipping it over my shoulder._

 _'_ _Here, let me help,' Link's soft voice sounds from behind me, his warm breath surrounding my neck causing goose flesh to appear. I grab all of my long blonde hair in my right hand, twisting it nervously as he undoes the buttons of my gown. My dress falls to the ground and I step out of it, hanging it over the screen. I feel him start working at the clasps of my corset, his fingers lightly brushing the skin of my back causing my whole body to shiver._

 _'_ _Are you cold?', Link murmurs next to my ear. He has finished unclasping my corset, letting me hold it for privacy._

 _'_ _Actually, yes. But that is not why I shiver,' I say. He runs his finger tenderly down my spine and steps out around to the other side of the privacy screen. I lift my eyes and catch a glimpse of his bare, muscular back. His muscles rippling as he turns away and the gold in his hair shines from the candle light. He is gorgeous._

 _I hang my corset over the screen along with my gown and dress down to just my panties. I nervously walk out from behind the screen to the open room. Link is dressed in just light fabric pants for bed. He is throwing logs on the fire to warm us up. I walk to the fur rug on the floor just behind him, as it is close to the fire and I really am quite cold in this stone room. I sit myself cross-legged on the fur, wrapping my arms around my shins. Propping my chin up on my knees, I dreamily gaze at Link's back. Never would I have the nerve to sit in front of him in just panties anytime soon, but the alcohol makes me brave tonight._

 _He turns around and spots me, sucking in a small, sharp breath, obviously not expecting to see me almost completely naked._

 _'_ _Come, lay with me and warm up'. I pat the spot next to me, giving him a small peek of the side of my breast. He joins me on the floor, leaning back onto his hands and his legs stretched out. I scoot as close as I can and lean against his shoulder._

 _'_ _Link?' I start._

 _'_ _Yes?'_

 _'_ _Do you.. want to be with me? And I don't just mean as a couple. I mean,' I pause, sighing, unsure to continue, 'as lovers.'_

 _Link gently grabs my check, turning my face to him. He is blushing, but not as bad as I. His eyelids lower as his face draws nearer to mine. His lips graze mine lightly, as a butterflies wings._

 _'_ _I would love nothing more than to be bound to you in every way my princess'. Me murmurs this against my lips, them brushing mine repeatedly as he speaks. He pushes me down onto the fur rug, my arms wrap around my breasts in embarrassment. He lays his body lightly on top of mine, propping his torso up with his arms. We begin passionately kissing, my hands find his back and allow my larger breasts to finally show themselves to him and my fingers begin memorizing what they feel. I feel his defined muscles, glad that I finally have them under my fingertips. My hands rub down his ribs and slowly finger their way over his pecks and down to his abs. They are rock hard from the way he is postured. I run my fingers up and down them and he shivers._

 _'_ _Zelda, you are exquisite and I'm not sure I can control myself, but now is not the time for me to bed with you. As much as I'd love to claim you as mine right here, we need to wait, but I want to do everything else to you right this instant.'_

 _Link kisses me deeply and passionately. After a few moments of desperate making out, his kisses move down my neck, leaving a tingling to linger. He grabs my wrists and moves my arms above my head with one hand. I gasp in surprise of the sudden erotic behavior and arch my back, pressing my chest towards him. I feel his mouth sucking and biting at my neck and his free hand gently slides up around my breast, softly exploring the new territory. I let out a pleasurable breath and his body softens against mine. His mouth trails down my skin, leaving a trail of goose flesh where his lips touched. His lips begin to circle around my nipple but don't touch it. I let out a hungry groan and arch my back again, trying to pull my hands away from their prison. He gives in and finally puts his hot mouth on the hard nipple, sucking and biting._

 _After a few breaths, he drags his tongue slowly across my sternum to my other breast, taking the nipple between his teeth and rolling his tongue over it. I let out a small squeal, relieved that this nipple had finally gotten its longing attention. He chuckles in satisfaction, squeezing my unattended breast in his hand. Releasing my hands finally, he crushes his lips on mine, kissing me desperately and quickly. I wrap my arms around his neck, pushing my hips into him. He grinds his hips against mine and I feel his stiffness rub against me. I gasp loudly at the feeling and wrap my leg around Link's waist, quickly flipping him onto his back so I am straddling him. We both let out a small laugh and continue kissing. I grind my hips back and forth against his new felt bulge, causing him to moan loudly in pleasure. I copy his past actions and start kissing down his chin, to his neck and down to his peck. I pause to bite him, sucking hard while doing so. After a few moments I pull away and see a deep purple love bite. I grin in satisfaction and start kissing his chest again and start making my way down his stomach. I kiss each ab sticking out from his abdomen and give the last one a soft nibble. My hands sneak down to the waistband of his pants, he is breathing hard and I pull the side down, kissing down my way to his hip and bite his hip bone. He gasps, saying my name and grabs a handful of my hair. I look up and give him a beckoning, sultry smile. I start to pull his pants down, finally getting a peek of what has been causing my whole body to throb. It's huge. I stare wide eyed, my mouth and certain other areas start to water. I shyly look up into Link's eyes._

 _'_ _Don't worry Zel, it doesn't bite', he teases me with a soft laugh._

 _Timidly putting my mouth against him, I slowly lick my way up his shaft, pausing for a moment before taking the large head into my mouth. I wet it with my tongue and give it a small, shy suck. He lays back, arching his back and pushing his hips closer to me. I slowly descend, taking his large throbbing member into my mouth. I start rocking back and forth, pulling it in and out of my dripping mouth. He is panting short, heavy breaths, repeating my name and moans together. I continue like this for quite some time, using my hand as another grip._

 _He is too large to only attend to it with one hand, so I switch from one to the other, sometimes using both. Link starts sweating and gritting his teeth, grabbing my head, he pulls it up off of him and brings my lips to his. Groaning, he flips me onto my back. I lay there, panting with my arms and hair strung out about me. He kisses my stomach, looping his fingers through my panties, he drags them right down my thighs. I give him an arch of my waist, welcoming the quick gesture. He pulls them off and tosses them away, long forgotten. Not wasting any time, he parts my legs and lowers his lips to my thighs, sexually biting the inside tender area. He stops and takes a long look at my most private area. I see he has goose flesh all over his body, his cock looking extremely ridged._

 _With a satisfying sigh, he finally brings his mouth to me. I let out a loud, open-mouthed moan, grabbing a handful of his hair. He is amazing! His actions make my mind go blank. I can't think of anything except how much I want him. Forever. Only mine. He sucks at my clitoris, causing another loud moan from me, and a heavy pant of his name. I feel him smile, obviously satisfied with himself. He works over me for quite a while. I feel a long slender penetration deep inside me and I clench in pleasure. His finger slides slowly out of me, soaking wet. He then puts it back in, now pushing and pulling it in and out. I can't control my moaning, my whole body going ridged. I sit up and glance down at him. He sits up, leaving his finger inside me and grabs himself, rubbing his manhood himself. The faster he strokes himself, the faster his finger moves. I see him trembling heavily and we both are panting hard. Finally, finally he puts his cock against my clit, rubbing it up and down against me, sliding silkily thanks to his earlier actions whilst still moving his hand up and down himself. He leans down over me, bracing himself on one arm while continuing stroking himself against me. I wrap my arms around his neck, careful not to move my hips away from him and part my legs as far open as they will go. I crush our lips together, deepening our lustful passion towards each other._

 _'_ _Please Link', I beg,' please take me'. He rubs me harder, focusing his tip right on my opening._

 _'_ _Zelda,' he says in a desperate tone, ' we can't. I'm going to come and I can't make you pregnant.' He starts quaking hard, obviously close to his orgasm. We both reach our climax together, letting out a loud moan and tensing from each of us. I feel his warm, precious seed spill onto me, running down my clitoris. He gives my opening a few last rubs and pulls away. He leans down and kisses me deeply. Collapsing beside me, we try and slow our panting. He pulls me into him and we sit in silence, clinging to each other like we intend to never let go. Our sticky, sweaty bodies are helping keep us together._

 _After some time of laying in each others arms, he lifts me like a parent does a baby, sleepily carrying me to my large four posted bed. He lays me down on the red silk sheets, joining me and pulling the large down blanket over us. I curl up to him, laying my head on his shoulder. Lifting his head, he gives me a long, sweet kiss. He lays his head back down, putting his free arm under his head._

 _'_ _Link, that was amazing', I whisper to him with sincere gratitude._

 _'_ _Indeed it was. You are quite the extraordinary woman Zelda'._

 _'_ _Thank you Link, for all of this. There is nothing I wish more than to be with you.' With a yawn he replies;_

 _'_ _As do I, my princess'. My eyes slip shut, exhausted from all of our activities from tonight. I fall into a deep sleep in the arms of the only man I intend to ever love._

 _'_ _I love you', Link whispers into my ear. I'm unaware that he actually says this, only thinking it is a dream._

 _I sleep soundly for the rest of the night, feeling like a changed woman._

My eyes flash open and I try to regain my consciousness. I must have been asleep for at least two hours. I pick up my things and make my way to the stone tub. Dropping my bathing supplies, I undress and step into the warm water, sinking down into its comforting grasp. I slowly wash myself, cleaning my hair with shampoo and conditioners, then scrubbing my body with a mint wash that I had made myself. I attempt to rub the knots out of my legs and arms, not doing a very good job, but enough to wind myself down. I lay back against one of the stone walls, letting myself think more of Link. I worry how he is, what's happening to him. I really hope they are at least keeping him fed and healthy. Maybe they'll bring him out to bathe tonight with all the girls asleep.

As if it were right on cue, I hear women's voices. I slink down deeper into the water, hoping not to get caught. Their bodies come into view, I see them holding the chains which bound Link's wrists. They get him to the edge of the other large tub and undress him of the pants he is wearing. I slowly move forward, trying my best to move quietly so I can look him over. There are deep purple welt things all over his stomach, chest, neck, legs and arms. I take a large shaky breath. He has purple bruises around his ankles where it looks as if he was tied up.

He doesn't fight with them tonight. As soon as he is stripped naked, he steps down into the water. I can see from here he is keeping his eyes down and his lips looked chapped. He looks.. defeated. I've decided the welts must be hickies. The thought of putting their mouths on him make me angry.

The women chain his cuffs to two far posts, obviously more prepared from their first experience trying bathe him. They work over him, scrubbing him down and cleaning him very well. One girl even starts rubbing his back and shoulders. I swear I catch a shimmer from a tear rolling down his cheek from beneath his furrowed brow and closed eyes. He seems pretty angry. They stand and admire their work, letting him soak a minute.

"You have twenty minutes before it's time to go back to Madame's. Maybe try and relax a little. I could stay and help if you prefer some company," the woman says seductively.

"Leave me", Link growls a little angrily. She gives him a huff and they walk off. I watch him for a moment, he just sits there with his arms pulled out from his sides, hanging his head. He lets out a shaky sob.

I jump up as soon as I'm sure the other women are clear and start to walk towards him. He stirs at the sound of the water moving from me leaving my pool.

"Who's there?" he asks , looking up and saying his words in a loud, mean sounding whisper. I stand up on the ledge of his pool and hastily walk around to where he is. It's quite dark so he can't see me too well.

"Please just leave me be for one damn night!", he says into the darkness, dropping his head. I slip into his pool and walk up to him. I place my hands gingerly on either side of his face and lift it to see mine. His eyes widen in excitement and recognition and the life in his eyes return. Tears spring into his eyes and the sight of him upset makes my eyes water also. I crush my lips against his before he can make a sound and hold onto his face tightly. I break the kiss and wrap one arm around his neck and the other over his head as if I was protecting him, gentle not to pull his arms anymore than they already are. I lay my head on top of his, letting out a very shaken sob.

"Oh, Zel", he quietly cries.

"Shhh", I quietly try to comfort him. "I'm here." I can't stop the flooding tears from rolling down my cheeks since it's been over two long years since I've been able to lay eyes on him or touch him. I pull back, finding him the same way.

"We don't have long, but don't fight them Link. They will hurt you", I say sobbing. "Have they hurt you?" He shakes his head, clearing his throat of tears.

"It's nothing I can't handle." I step back and look him over. The bruises from the women's whore-mouths are pretty large. I kiss him on the lips briefly then kiss each bruise I see, hoping to take the emotional pain away for not just him but myself too. He lets out a sigh and for once I see him completely relax. I walk behind him, ducking underneath one of the ropes that binds his arms to the far posts.

"You must have really given them a run for their money for them to bind you like this." He lets out a small scoff and shrugs his shoulders.

I place my hands lightly on his back and start rubbing his shoulders. He lets out a small sigh, almost inaudible. I work at all of his muscles from his shoulders to his waist, glad to see his sexy muscles haven't changed one bit if not they are bigger. His head gently falls back against my chest as I massage him. After about ten minutes of rubbing him, I step back around to his face.

"You look dehydrated", I say matter-of-factly. I turn to grab one of the glasses of water that I had brought with me.

"Well this heat is pretty brutal with no water. Though that dumb bitches room is kept pretty dark and cool." His harsh words surprise me a little, I've never heard him speak so ill of another. I lift the bottle to his lips and he drains the contents. I wipe away the dripping water from his lower lip with my thumb and we stare into each others eyes for a short moment. I walk back to my things and grab a lip salve.

"Here, this will help." I dip my finger in and pull out a generous amount then apply it to his lips, making sure it gets rubbed in well. I wipe away the access and put it on my own. We hear women chattering from a distance away.

"They are returning. I must leave now Link. They cannot know that we have talked or that we know each other. Do they bathe you every night?" He nods. "Good. I shall wait here for you every night. I'll do my best to see you sooner." I hold the sides of his face once again and kiss him with some urgency. I pull quickly away and hug him. With a heavy heart, unwrap myself from him and start to turn away. I look back to him, he has hope in his eyes.

"When they do things to you Link, think of me. It helps with the pain", I say as tears start falling down my cheeks again. He blinks a few times then gives me a quick nod.

"I will wait for you here Zelda", his voice seducing me as he says my name. It beckons me to stay. I wrap myself quickly in my silk robe and hide behind a rock. We still can have eyes on each other as the women come back to untie him from the posts. He doesn't remove his eyes from me. They take him out of the water and dry him off, dressing him in clean, white cotton pants and still keeping his arms outstretched. He gives me one last glance as they turn him to walk back to Madame's chambers. I shove my fist to my mouth, sliding my back down the rock until I'm seated and let out a few sobs, still in shock from my precious moments that I was able to have with him. I squeeze my eyes shut, taking a moment, then using a hand to push myself up and walk back to my tent.

Throwing my things down, I rip my robe off leaving myself completely naked and crawl under my blankets. Finally, I let out the waterworks, drenching my pillow in tears. I sob myself into exhaustion until the sleep claims me. Surprisingly, I sleep better than I ever have in almost three years.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I awake slowly, feeling better than I have since I've started my training. I'm already anticipating the next time I will get to see Link. I jump up and brush my hair into my signature high, straight pony tail and dress in a golden crop top and golden, billowy harem pants. I also slip on golden slippers. Making my way out to the breakfast table, I grab a plate and fill it with a wide variety of fruit. I cannot keep my mind from thinking of Link. What if they aren't feeding him? I already know they aren't giving him much if any water. I need to find a way to feed him.

Madame comes strolling out of her door while all of us women are seated at our tables for breakfast. She has an oddly satisfactory look on her face. _What did this dumb slut do to him now?_ , I think to myself, slightly getting angered at the sight of her. I keep a poker face so no one will know that this bothers me.

"Everyone will be attending to the fields tonight", Madame announces. A sly look on her face. There is some reason that she is sending everyone away, and I can guarantee that it has to do with Link. She's going to try and break him. She's going to have sex with him now. Madame turns back to her room, bringing six of her closest women with her.

I have heard the Gerudo stories of having children. Men are not born often in their tribe. Old stories are told that one son will be born every hundred years, if they get lucky, yet that prophecy does not stop these messed up women from trying. When they capture a man, usually three or four women will try to get pregnant by him. Thankfully, no one has been able to try much since I've been here besides once. Except now that my love has been captured.

The first year that I was here, about five women were impregnated. Two of them miscarried and the other three had little girls. No surprise there. That's why our tribe is full of quite a few women. We are just one of a few different tribes though. Once the children are born, they move to our sister tribe and young women who are ready to work and become pregnant come to ours. The elder women stay with those who have newborns to help them care for the children. The Gerudo gene always takes over any other and the child will always look Gerudo. They are a very dominant breed.

Now, normally when they capture a man, he is designated to five women. Each lie with him a different night until they know they are with child. Sometimes they let him go, sometimes they kill them and sometimes they will kept them as a personal sex slave. Obviously that hasn't happened for a while.

Now in Link's case, if he were designated, he would have been raped plenty of times by now, but, he hasn't hardly been touched. Which means he is only for Madame until she becomes pregnant, then his seed is only given to those that she chooses. It could be just her, it could be every woman in this camp.

My job, is to get him out of here before she takes his seed and it becomes her own.

All of the women spend the morning preparing for tonight's work. I finish my breakfast slowly, planning what I am going to do to help Link. Casually, I stand and place my plate in the bin, heading back towards my canvas tent. I stride through the open door and plop onto my cot, placing a palm on my cheek and rest my elbow on my thigh. I can probably sneak back later towards nightfall and find him. I decide to scout the territory and walk back to the dining area. I linger for a moment, checking around me to see if there are any stray women around. It's all clear.

I lazily walk up to Madame's door, keeping a sharp ear out for any spoken words. I peek through the beaded doorway, coming across a set of long stairs going up to what must be her quarters. I quietly walk up them, trying to keep my scuffs from my slippers as silent as possible. Once I reach the landing, I hide against the wall next to the door. I hear Madame speaking to whom I expect is Link.

"You will cooperate with these actions that I require, young slave. If you disobey me, I will set these sex-crazed women on you. I expect you to please me the ways I desire, and I require your seed after every time. You shall give me the son we have been waiting for. If you do", she pauses for a brief moment, "then you will be rewarded greatly. You shall be pleasured by any woman here that you desire, whenever you desire them. Today we will start to prepare you. My trusted women here will get you prepared and practiced for tonight. They know what I need." Silence.

I hurry back down the stairs, still quiet. I hide behind the wall, waiting for Madame and her trail of whores. They emerge after just a few moments. They are all there which leaves Link alone. I grab a bowl and fill it with fruits and cheese and grab a jar of cold water. I bolt back up to Link, where he has been left alone.

I enter the room and stand to adjust my eyes. It's very dark and pretty cool in here. There are a few lanterns lit up, giving the room a soft glow. Madame's room is made just like the pleasure rooms, except in gold. She has golden silk fabric covering the ceilings with rhinestones and pearl accents. Deep plush, white carpet. She has a large armoire spilling out with expensive looking clothes. There is a round bed right against the main wall covered in golden silk sheets and throw blankets and an intimate canopy hanging around the head of it. White furs also strewn across the bottom and right in the center of the bed is Link. His arms are tied, outstretched from his body with rope and his ankles are cuffed with chains. I walk to him and set on the bed, touching his cheek which causes him to turn his head towards me and look me in the eyes. He sucks in a small breath of disbelief.

"Zelda? What are you doing here", he protests. "She's going to catch you." I give him a long, tender kiss.

"I know I don't have much time, but I wasn't sure if they are feeding you since you don't get water." I lift a berry to his mouth and he takes a large, welcoming bite. I hear his stomach grumble with thanks. I sit there for a short time, feeding him whatever he can take. He downs the glass of water down when he is through eating and I am rewarded with a small look of gratitude.

"I'm sure you understand what's going on right now. Madame is going to rape you every night until she is with child. She is sending everyone away tonight, most likely so they can't hear you scream". I lift a hand to his cheek, an angry tear escaping from his narrowed, piercing eyes. I squeeze my eyes shut and turn my head away, trying to hold my own tears in. He needs me to be strong for him. "I'm so sorry this is happening", I say with a sob and my voice breaks. I look Link in the eyes and lean down so my head rests on his chest.

"Zelda, I've always intended to only give what she so desires to you and I plan to keep it that way". I let out another sob and hold him tightly. He wants to give one of his most precious things to _me._

I let out a small smile, sitting up I wipe away the few silent tears that managed to escape.

"I am honored, my prince", teasing him with sarcasm like we used to when we weren't separated. He gives me a broken grin, reminiscing of our past.

"I will come to you tonight. I can sneak away from the camp and I will be with you". He shakes his head.

"No Zel. I don't want you to chance her seeing you and I don't want you to see or hear what she does to me. Come to me when they bathe me. I want to see you then."

I give him a small nod with a gulp. I stand to kiss him and set my forehead against his, our noses rubbing.

"I always thought I'd be the one to steal your virginity," I say with a sad laugh. He gives me a pained look with disappointment. I pull back then give him one quick kiss and turn away, taking the used dishes with me. I turn back at the doorway and give him a small, encouraging nod. He meets my eyes and nods back to me with a hard swallow.

I return down to the dining area, dropping the dishes into the wooden bin. I busy myself preparing for this evenings work to take my mind off of the sickening thoughts of what they will do to Link. I bathe myself, not that it's necessary, but it wastes time. After I am through, I join a few of the other women to eat some lunch, not knowing when I'll get the chance for dinner. I do not sit with them, only near. I've always been a loner.

It's about five in the afternoon when I finally go to my tent. I paint my face in fancy, seductive make up and place my long, red Gerudo wig on. Grabbing my clothes that I plan on wearing for the evening, I place them in a bag with the rest of my accessories and things that I'll need. I make my way out to the stables and find that the wagons are already prepared and women have started loading up. I jump into the nearest one, taking a seat at the back so I can see out the back of the canvas roof.

The ride takes about an hour and a half. The girls indulge themselves in gossip about Link and Madame, other women and their affaires and things that will happen tonight. I keep my mouth shut and ball up my fists to keep from attacking them when they speak so dirty of Link. Once we finally arrive, it's getting close to sunset. I dart into the dressing room to put my revealing work clothes on.

My attire consists of a white skirt trimmed with deep gold, almost a foot width slit up to the band on either sides of my legs. The only parts that are covered is my pelvis and most of my buttocks. My top resembles a skimpy bra, but it's made completely of pearls. They cover just above my nipples and show the whole sides and underneath of my breasts. Long strands of pearls hang from the bottom across the upper half of my abdomen like necklaces. I place a gaudy ring in my bellybutton, it dangles almost to my waist band. I pull on a pair of golden, strappy sandals that come up my calf.

Finishing off my look, I add earrings that match my belly ring, they dangle to my shoulders. I quickly slip on my veil which has a thin strap that wraps around my head, and guides the veil up over my nose, concealing my identity.

Giving myself a quick glance in the mirror, I head out to the main area. It's a large, wooden theatre with tables and a bar. There are already men pouring in and taking their seats at the tables. There is a large stage at the end of the large hall where women will dance to exhibit themselves and provide the nights entertainment. I grab a round serving tray and begin my long nights work.

Link's POV

The minions of the one they call 'Madame' come strolling into the quarters where I've been tied up to this bed for days. I have been dreading this moment since Zelda left.

Wasting no time, they each remove all of their clothing and move to the bed and remove my thin pants. I squeeze my eyes shut and I can already feel myself stiffen as they lean over me, their large, perfectly tan breasts rubbing against my skin. I can't control my body and so I try too keep my mind blank.

"Ooooh, someone has been anticipating this", one of the whores snickers. I turn my face away and grit my teeth when I feel the women drag their soft fingers across my skin.

"We need to loosen him up", another girl chants sexually. Four of them begin rubbing at each limb as the fifth one climbs on top of me, placing her hips right on top of mine so my groin is right between her legs, resting against her pelvis. She begins kneading at my chest and abdomen. I breath deeply, trying to keep myself calm and think about my last moments with Zelda. _I must be strong for her_. I suck in a sharp breath as I feel multiple lips begin pulling at my skin. The feeling makes me shiver in disgust.

"Someone's enjoying that", one of the women giggle. I feel them biting and sucking at my skin, triggering a repeat memory of the other night when I received hordes of bite marks from them.

The girl on top of me starts rocking her hips back and forth, grinding our intimate areas together. I squeeze my fists and ground my teeth, attempting to block out how much my body is enjoying the attention. I refuse to open my eyes to see the sluts that do this to me.

"Come on baby, show me those pretty eyes of yours", the woman on top of me whines. I hear the other women agree. I keep my eyes closed despite the protests. The girl detaches herself from my hips and the others remove their hands and mouths. Out of nowhere, a mouth closes down around my cock and she takes the entire thing into her mouth, shoving half of me down her throat. I let out a deep, short yell in protest, curling my toes and clenching my fists again. I try to hit her, forgetting that I am bound and the cuff yanks at my raw wrist causing me to yell loudly I'm anger.

All at once I feel women everywhere. A pair of hands grabbing my genitals, another on my shaft working with the mouth sucking me, more rubbing my thighs and abdomen. The girls are all letting out loud moans, obviously trying to get me to come sooner. I hear a wicked laugh and turn my head towards it with an angry snear, opening an eye to see Madame on the couch completely naked. She has one of the girls face between her crotch, a firm hand on her hair, pulling it closer. I let out a loud groan and turn my face quickly away, shutting my eyes.

"Work quickly dears, I am about ready to take him as mine", I can hear her mumble to her faithful servants. The woman working her mouth on my cock kneels over my legs, looking my direction. Another joins on top of her, adding her mouth to the mix and suckling on my scrotum. I open my eyes and see a pink womanhood right in my face. I let out a frustrated yell, throwing my head back and letting my eyes slip shut. I come up with a quick plan and direct all of my thoughts and feelings to Zelda. I replay our night after her birthday in my mind, quickly bringing myself to come. I open my eyes and see Madame shove the girl off of her and bolt to me yelling at the girls.

"Move before he comes! We shan't waste any of him!" I am sweating profusely and before the girl can even lift her mouth off of me, I let myself spill into her mouth. The girl looks up at me, sexuality dripping from every inch of her as she swallows and licks her fingers, keeping her eyes locked on mine the whole time. I give her a nasty grin as Madame shoves her off of me and she tumbles onto the floor with a loud thump.

"No! You stupid girl!" She begins shoving the girls away from me and makes them dress. I lay back with a deep sigh, trying to catch my breath. I let my eyes move to the ceiling and her voice is in my ear.

"Don't think I'm even close to giving up. I will have you as mine, boy." They finish dressing and storm out of the room, not a single soul to be seen since.

Zelda POV

It's been a long few hours. I've been working my tail off delivering drinks, fetching girls to give lap dances or for them to take a customer to a pleasure room. After some more bustling around, I glance towards the VIP seating and spot Madame and her six servants. I prepare their drinks at the bar and deliver them, showing her that I've been working hard. I walk back to the bar, setting my serving tray on it and tell the girl there that I'm taking a break and go to the dressing room. Not even bothering to change, I stuff my tips into my bag and bolt out the door with my things. I find the nearest horse and jump on, driving my heels into its flanks and hold on tight as it takes off to our camp in the desert.

I make it to the camp in 45 minutes. Ripping off my veil and wig, I don't bother unsaddling the horse, I just jump off and bolt to the doorway where my beaten, raped lover resides. I bound up the stairs taking two at a time and burst through her door. There, lying on the bed in a chapped mess is Link.

I run to his side and start untying his wrists. It takes me a moment but they are free. I start pouring through drawers, desperately trying to find the key. Feeling the hardness, I find the key wrapped in a pair of panties. I fumble the key trying to get it in the lock of his ankle shackles, having a very difficult time because of my tears and shaking hands. As soon as the chains fall, I walk to Link's side, sitting next to him on the bed and take him into my arms, cradling him as if a mother was cradling her crying child. Tears stream silently down my face like a river. He clings to me and begins softly sobbing, wrapping his arms around my torso tightly. We sit there for a while, holding each other.

After some time, I stand, taking Link's hand, pulling him off of the bed. I pick up my bag of things and guide him out the door and down the stairs. I look back at him, tears drying on his face and he keeps his head low.

I lead him into my tent, throwing my bag down and replacing it with my bathing supplies. Still in complete silence, I guide him to the bathing tubs, my own tears have finally dried and my only concern is cleansing him. I take him to the tub furthest away from where they normally wash him. Dropping my things at the edge of the tub, I turn to him and wrap my arms around him, giving him a tight, reassuring hug.

"I'm going to remove your clothing", I whisper to him gently. As lightly as possible, I remove his white pants, careful not to touch him too much. I step back and remove all of my gaudy work clothing. I look up at him as I step out of my "skirt" and unclasp my top, dropping it to the ground along with my jewelry. He looks at me in awe. This is not how he has ever seen me before, dressed like a harlot.

I reach for his hand once completely naked and pull him into the deep, warm tub with me. I see him glance to where he normally is tied up, a small grimace on his face. I grab some shampoo and apply it to his hair, scrubbing it tenderly. He leans his head back and rinses it out, the free flowing water taking the soap away and replacing it with clean water. I start the same process over but with a conditioner, gingerly scrubbing his head longer. Sitting on the step above him, he leans against me between my legs. I massage his scalp for a while, feeling him relax against me. I take a jar and fill it with the warm water. Leaning his head back over my thigh, I slowly pour the water over his hair rinsing the conditioner out. He lets out a deep sigh. I set the jar aside and reach over to my things, grabbing a washing cloth and my minty soap. I scrub his neck, down to his back and the backs of his arms. Standing him up, I move to the front of him, I scrub the rest of his arms and his chest, then finally his abdomen. I suck in a breath when I find more hickies all over him. These are twice as bad as last times. I pause a moment, twisting the cloth in my hands with anger. Link places his hands on either side of my face, lifting it to him.

He gives me a crooked smile with a look telling me not to worry. He lifts my face to his and gives me a small, suttle kiss. Pulling back with a shy, embarrassed smile, I continue washing him. I clean his legs and each foot. Finally, I take his manhood into my hands with extreme gentleness and clean all of him with my cloth. Once finished, I set him back down and place my things back together. I walk back towards him and he grabs my waist, pulling me onto his lap. We sit there in silence for a few moments before he speaks.

"Zelda, it didn't happen. She didn't take me. I didn't give her a chance." I look up at him with questioning eyes.

"How..", I start with a furrowed brow.

"I don't exactly want to go into detail, but I just thought of you and it happened so fast. She barely had a chance to come near me." He gives a short laugh at the memory. "She was so livid that she shoved the girl that was working over me onto the ground." Before Link could say anymore I quickly turn and crush my lips against his, starting a very steamy make out with him. I shove my hips against his and he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer. I grind myself against him and push my perky breasts against his chest, causing him to let out a light moan. I feel him stiffen between my legs and I push our kiss even deeper in satisfaction, shoving my tongue through his lips. He puts a hand behind my head, holding it in place whilst keeping the other arm firmly around my waist, pulling me closer to his hips. I pull back, breaking our kiss and we both are gasping.

"Link, we may not get another chance for this. I want to give all of me to you, right now. I don't want to give this pleasure to any other man. The only person that shall take my virginity is the man that I love." I pause, "Link, I love you. More than anything in this world, more than the sun, sky and stars. More than life itself. I love you with all of my soul and being." I finally said those words that he has been waiting years for me to say. He pulls me into a tight embrace.

"Oh Zel, my Zelda. I love you too." I grab his hand and stand him, dragging him out of the tub.

"I don't want to do it here. Not where all these sick women touch each other." I take my towel and dry him off, dripping wet myself. He takes the towel from me once through, lovingly drying me off in return. I grab a thick lotion, mixed with lavender and mint and apply it to his body. I massage it into his muscles and work at them to relieve the tension. Finally, hand in hand and naked, I grab our things and lead him back towards camp. We stop at the kitchen inside the clay fortress and I sneak two plates full of food for Link and we walk back outside to my tent. I set him on my cot, giving him the plates.

"Eat", I sternly say. He doesn't protest and begins shoveling the food in his mouth as fast as he can take. I put all my things away slowly and sit at my vanity. Looking at myself in the mirror, I pick up my hair brush and start gently combing the knots out. I feel a light hand stop mine after some time, taking the brush and begin running it trough my hair. I look up in my mirror to see a naked, gorgeous man brushing my long, blonde locks.

I let out a sigh, relaxing against the chair. He sets the brush down and begins rubbing my back and shoulders. Eventually, he stands me up and guides me to my bed, laying me down and climbing over me. I wrap my legs around his waist and take a long look at his sexy body. He has grown since I've seen him. He definitely isn't the eighteen year old boy I remember. He's twenty-two now, his whole body has evolved to a man. Large muscles, calloused, hard-worked hands. Even his cock has grown bigger which I didn't even think was possible. His jaw shows blond stubble, giving a very mature, sexy look to him.

He brings down his lips to mine and begins our first time making love completely. I set my tongue into his mouth and he does the same to me. One of his hands trails fingertips up my side from my waist, over my ribs and to my breast. I let out a groan. He grabs my breast a little tighter, pushing his lips more fiercely onto mine and grinds his hips against mine. I can feel wetness dripping out of me and his groin does not miss this. His cock slips up and rubs my clit, causing me to tense up and makes Link let out a deep groan. He grabs himself and starts rubbing the tip around my entrance, causing me to buck my hips every time it grazes my clitoris.

"Link", I whine, panting, "I'm ready for you. Please, take me before I go ravenous!" He lets out a small chuckle and sits back, unwrapping my legs from him. He spreads my thighs apart as far as they will go and scoots himself closer to me, readying himself to claim all of me. I throw an arm over my eyes and the other above my head, strewn with my hair. Finally, after years and years of waiting, I feel his velvet tip pushing into me. I let out a small cry, squeezing my eyes tighter shut and grabbing a fistful of sheets. He pulls himself back and pushes inside me a little further, my wetness helping it slide though the pain of him stretching me is quite searing. He once again pulls back tenderly and re-enters me, making it about half way. He does this about four more times and finally, his whole cock is inside of me. I sit up a bit, letting out a painful groan.

"It will only hurt for a few more moments my love", Link reassures me, running a palm down my cheek. He sits inside me for a minute longer. After a few moments for myself, I slightly rock my hips back, testing for pain.

"I'm ready". He slowly withdrawals himself from me, but leaving the tip of him inside. He slowly presses back inside me. In, out. In, out. I'm starting to adjust and begin to feel the pleasure. I arch my back and grip the sheets.

"Link", I pant hard," harder, please!" I can't help but whine my request, ending with a loud, open-mouthed moan.

"I thought you'd never ask", he chuckles, withdrawing again, he grabs a hold of my hips and rams his huge manhood into me. He lets out a soft groan and one with every thrust he gives me. His sexual sounds drive my hormones wild, causing me to leak more wetness and I can help but moan myself. He pounds himself into me, I can feel my breasts bouncing up and down. I grab ahold of them, mostly trying to steady them. The sight causes Link to drive himself even harder into me than before. He is gasping, letting out deep, sexy moans. Before I would even wish this to end, he thrusts three distinct times, then releases his semen into me. I feel his cock pulsating with every wave that hits him. It's an absolutely wonderful feeling. His eyes are clenched shut and I feel his body trembling. He collapses next to me, pulling me into his protecting arms while my legs wrap around him to keep him inside of me.

"I have been dreaming of this night since I laid eyes on you, my princess", he tenderly whispers into my ear, nestling his nose into my neck. I smile and we lay there with each other for about twenty minutes. I can't believe I'm not a virgin anymore.. what happens if I become pregnant? We would have to run far, far away.

"Link?" I ask, timidly.

"Yes, love?"

"I wanna do it again.." Link laughs, turning my face to him and kisses me deeply, his hands bravely grabbing my breasts. I use the leverage of my legs around his hips, flipping him onto his back and bringing myself onto my knees. I laugh, giving him a wink and dark smile. I scoot my bottom down, sticking it high into the air and take his penis deep into my mouth. He groans, placing a hand on the back of my head and draws himself in further, causing it to go down my throat and me to gag. I pull back, taking him into my hands and stroking him up and down. Again, I pull him into my mouth, bobbing my head up and down a few times then pulling back, leaving thick saliva all over his massive cock. I grip it again, pumping him up and down. He groans loudly in pleasure. I take him into my mouth once more, shoving him as far down my throat as I can manage a few times. I pull away with a hard suck and lift my hips over him. With one small pause, I grip him and line him up with my entrance, plunging myself onto him as his groin hits me deep inside and he lets out a sexy moan. Placing my hands on his chest, I arch my back in pleasure, letting out a sexy yell followed by a long growl. I start moving my self up and down, his hands finding my hips, lifting me higher and pulling me down harder. He grunts with sweat beading up on his brow. I slow for a moment, then start moving my hips back and forth, grinding him deep inside me. He arches his back then pushes his pelvis hard into mine, getting himself as deep as he is able into me. He places his hands on my breasts once more, squeezing tightly as I grind harder and faster. Faster, faster, harder. I can see he is close to coming again, so I begin bouncing up and down, pumping his cock into me with more force than I thought I had. He grabs my hips and slams me down hard one last time. Arching his back once more, I feel him convulse in me multiple times, releasing his desired seed into me. I let my head fall back in pleasure leaving my hands on his chest. Breathing hard, I roll my head forward and let my chin sag. I'm grateful all of that training has kept me fit so I may please my lover but I wish I could make our time last longer. Since we are fairly new at the actual love making, it doesn't take long for him to get off.

I collapse onto Link's chest and he lets out a breathy laugh. His fingers find my spine and lightly rub up and down, immediately causing me to relax into him. We lay again for a while.

"Zelda, they are going to be back soon. You'll have to tie me back up." My eyes shoot open. I had completely forgotten that he was her slave.

"Link, I can't tie my love up to a bed that he will be screwed in by a nasty whore", I say in a protesting voice. He gives me a loud laugh which causes him to close his eyes and lean his head back.

"Well, sweetheart, when we come up with a plan that can keep us together, you won't have to. But for now, you aren't going to get into trouble for being with me". I pout my lips in protest, knowing he is right. He rolls over so I am on my back and he on his side, propped up over my on his elbow.

"Though, I would like to please you once more now before I go."

I give him a beckoning, dark smile and motion with my index finger to come here. He grabs ahold of my face, planting a fat kiss on my mouth and stands up.

"Link? Where are you going?" I was about to throw a fit.

"Just trust me", he reassures. Grabbing my waist, he pulls me to the end of the bed so my feet are hanging off. He places my heels on the edge so they are bent and separates my knees as far as they will go. He gives me a wink and kneels down, pressing his lips onto my clit, causing me to moan his name loudly. He sucks on me for a short while, moving between there and my opening. He shoves two, long fingers inside of me, flexing them as if it will pull me closer. His hard sucking causes a build up of emotion that I'm not sure how to release. He removes his fingers and licks his way to my opening, then shoves his tongue in. I let out a cry and grab his head, shoving it harder so his tongue goes deeper. The way he moves it inside of me is pure ecstasy. I feel like I am about to orgasm when he pulls away, leaving me with a cry of protest. He stands, placing his hands on my knees and lines his hard cock with my pulsing vagina and slowly guides it in. I arch and clench the sheets once more. He thrusts into me hard and quick, not making this slow at all. He continues pounding against me, harder and harder each time. This is absolutely amazing. I want to do this every day with him. He abruptly stops, pulling himself out and pulls me standing with him. He gives me a quick, sexy kiss and turns me around, bending me over the bed. Spreading my legs with his, he re-enters me softly with a deep moan, then once again is pumping in and out of me as I yell in ecstasy. This position hits the right spot as I begin to build towards my climax. Building, building, building, I release and my womanhood clenches tightly around Link, beginning to throb. He pushes a little harder and finally reaches his orgasm, once again releasing his coveted seed inside of me.

I lay bent over for a few minutes, him still inside me, sliding himself lightly back and forth. The feeling causes my nipples to harden, such a feeling of intimacy and romance. He leans down, giving me a small bite on my shoulder and I squeal. Turning over onto my back, I wrap my arms and legs around him and pull him down with me.

"I love you. I'm very happy she wasn't able to have you", I say lovingly to him. He chuckles at me.

"I'd say. You surprised my tonight," Link replies, folding his free arm behind his head. "I don't want this to end, but the other women will be getting back soon.. I don't want us to get caught."

I let out a deep sigh and move to get up but he pulls me to him, kissing me again. I let him kiss me for as long as he wants. We may not get to kiss again for quite sometime. He finally pulls back, giving me a small smile and tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. We stand together and dress.

When we are ready, I take his hand and lead him back through the maze of tents towards the dining area. There is more food set out which means some of girls came back early to help cook, therefore the rest will be back soon. I start walking quickly and shove him behind the beaded doorway that opens to the stairs leading to Madame's chambers. Holding my finger up to tell him 'just a minute', I walk casually to the food and snag a large piece of cuckoo meat and glass of water. I walk back to Link and press through the beads. I hand the meat to him.

"Eat some more. Who knows when you'll get food again. You need your strength." He takes it willingly and starts to quickly consume it. We walk up the stairs together and through the door, pausing. I stare at the bed with an upset look, not too pleased that I have to put him back. He grabs my hand, still eating his meat with the other and leads me over. Plopping onto the bed, he places his legs where the shackles are. I pull out some muscle salve that I stowed into my pocket and begin rubbing it over his ankles where the shackles grip. Once through, I put them back on him with a loud _click_. He is just finishing his last bite when I set on the bed next to him. He wipes his face with his arm then lays back, extending his arms above his head.

"Tie me up and have your way with me, mi' lady", he says in a teasing, Scottish accent. "I shall enjoy every moment of it." I laugh, filled with joy from my romantic evening with him. I grab a wrist and begin tying it up, giving him a dark smile and a wink. He still has a grin slapped on his face. I jump onto the bed and straddle his chest, tying the other wrist. Once I'm through, I lean down and give him a long, deep kiss. He presses his tongue through my lips and he tastes of the grilled meat. I giggle and pull back, jumping off of him. I lean down and give him one last peck on the lips.

"I will be back to see you soon", I tell him, the light mood suddenly gone and replaced with our somber goodbyes. "You know, I've heard that if a man isn't well pleased during sex, his semen load won't be very large. So ya know, have a horrible time. Then that dumb bitch won't get pregnant." He laughs. "But really though, be careful. I'm a little more content knowing that we were able to have each other first, but it makes me sick that they touch you."

"I'll be okay, Zel," he reassures. "You know I belong to you. Now you must go before they find you here. I love you and I miss you already." I walk to the door and turn back towards him.

"I love you too, Link. I think of you always." He gives me a smile and I return with a small, sad smile. I turn and walk out the door, leaving him to the unknown of what will happen next.

I run down the stairs, afraid that I might get caught. I look out the beaded doorway, making sure no one is coming and start casually stepping out. I turn to walk against the wall of the clay building and smack right into Madame.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I stumble backwards, reeling from smacking into her and I fall down onto my knees. Madame crosses her arms, giving me an angry look. She begins tapping her fingers in annoyance.

"Well, well, well. We were wondering where our little Zelda ran off to", she muses. I clasp my hands and keep my eyes on them, not letting her see the scared look on my face. "Why didn't you stay at work?" I keep my eyes down.

"I apologize Madame. I wasn't feeling very well", I lie.

"Zelda, I am in a very terrible mood. But, the girls did say you worked hard tonight so instead of putting you on the table, I'll let this one go. But it had never happen again."

"Yes, Madame", I reply submissively.

"Alright, let's eat", Madame says. The dining area is filled with chatting and excited women. It must have been a very successful night. I grab a plate and fill it with food, then make my way to my regular seat at the far end of the large table. Everyone takes their seats as Madame stands up, facing everyone. The women become silent.

"Since we had such a successful evening, everyone has tonight to celebrate!" All the women cheer and the cooks bring out large kegs of alcohol. I slowly eat my food, chewing it gingerly while deep in thought. I can't believe how quick of a turn this night took. _I finally gave my virginity to Link. And best of all, I took his before Madame had the chance. I'm not a virgin any more._ I crack a small smile. Oh I'd love to be with him right now. I glance up at the window to Madame's room, staring at the curtain blowing through out on to the balcony. I finish up my food and stand, taking my used dishes and setting them in the wooden bin.

Heading back to my beloved tent which is basically home, I walk slow, reminiscing on my events. Taking Link's hand and bringing him this exact way. It makes me a little emotional that he isn't here with me this time, but I'm grateful that I was able to bring him at least once.

I stroll in through the flaps, embracing how cool it finally has gotten. Lighting a small candle, I pull some sheer, white pajamas on, admiring my slightly exposed, naked body in my mirror. _I look different._ I feel different too. More.. grown up.

Sitting at my vanity, I pull my brush through my slightly tangled head, admiring my 'after sex' hair. I think of Link as I comb through it, wishing a naked, gorgeous man was here to do it for me again and take me to bed once he was through.

I sigh, placing the brush back onto the table and stand. Blowing out my candle, I curl into my warm bed, pulling my white comforter around my shoulders. I inhale a deep breath and relax. _I had sex in my bed only a few hours ago._ I run my hand lightly across my breasts, wishing they were Link's, a small but painful throb in my woman area arises from thinking of him and it stings a little from our not-so-soft love making. _Three times!_ We have been waiting for a long time for this night to happen.

I curl my blankets tighter around me and imagine its Link's arms, falling into a deep sleep.

I am startled awake by hands clutching over my mouth and my wrists and arms. They yank me out of the bed, pulling me in to the freezing air. I let out a small squeal behind the set of hands covering my mouth with wide eyes. Dragging me outside and through the maze of tents, I have a hard time keeping my footing as the practically drag me away.

"Keep quiet or we'll cut your tongue out", an angry female voice hisses in my ear. They drag me to what I now see is Madame's beaded doorway. _Shit, they found out._ Taking me up the stairs, we turn through the dark doorway. I don't have much time for my eyes to adjusted before they shove me harshly onto the floor, but I was able to see from the small candle light that Link was staring wide-eyed at me with a strong look of bewilderment and wrapped around him like a leech was Madame.

I keep my forehead planted on the ground as I hear her give a wicked laugh.

"Stand and look at me child", she commands me in a dangerously sweet voice. I do as she says, rising to my feet and being cautious of looking towards Link, so I just keep my eyes on the floor.

"So tell me", she begins in her still-sweet voice. "Why were you here bothering my consort?"

"I… I", I stutter to her. I need to come up with something and quick.

"Actually", she purrs, "I don't want an answer from you. You are going to spend some time in the dungeon and on the table." She laughs wickedly. I gasp and give her a startled look. I can see Link is trying desperately to keep an impassive look.

"Go ahead girls, put her on the table", Madame giggles. I give Link a small look as they grab my arms again. I catch Madame run her fingers up Link's thigh as I am turned. My anger instantly spiked.

For a moment, I think of attacking her, punching her as hard as I can in that perfect face of hers. I refrain. The longer I am on the table, the longer I will be away from Link.

The brats lead me rather harshly down the stairs and through the beaded door way. They take me straight to the middle long, wood table of the dining area and shove me on top. I lay on my back as they remove all clothing except for my panties. Going completely limp, I try to make things as easy on myself as I can.

They tie my wrists together and stretch them high above my head, tying the other end to a ring bolted onto the table. They bind each leg to the opposite sides of the table and tie a cloth gag around my mouth. Giving my already erect nipples from the cold a pinch, they giggle as I flinch and turn to leave me. I close my eyes, glad to finally be alone. I lay there awake all night, freezing from the chill and don't fall asleep until the sun starts peaking over the horizon, warming the soon-to-be scalding desert.

I wake to the sound of giggling girls, the sun has already been beating down on my naked body for about two hours now. They are all pointing and staring, a few covering their mouths as they giggle or whispering into each others ears secrets. The gossiping women all get in line for their breakfast and hurry to sit, them crowding around me so they can tease me.

One girl places raspberries all along my sternum to my belly button and a different girl each takes a turn taking one from my body with their mouths. The last girl to do so, purposefully bites my skin, leaving a hard pinch and causes me to scream through my gag and buck my hips. They all laugh cheerfully as I squirm.

A woman around my age comes up to me with a bold look on her face. She has about four other girls with there. Waiting for no extra moment, she grabs ahold of my breasts and I scream, trying to pull away from her sharp fingers poking into my tender skin.

"Well, would you look at these perfect breasts", she muses in a girly voice. She's squeezing them so tightly that I'm positive I'll have deep bruises. Before I can comprehend her through the pain, she actually brings her mouth to my nipple, sucking ferociously. Tears escape my eyes as I continue screaming around my gag, the other women laughing hysterically.

"If only I could have you alone", she says with a deep sultry voice. Bringing her mouth to me again for what seems like hours of agonizing pain, she leaves a massive hickey on the side of my breast. The woman pulls away and I glace down seeing small purple bruises already forming around my breasts from her sharp fingertips and the large hickey throbs.

Just to show her dominance over me, she sends each of he four friends to add onto her already pulsing hickey. They laugh as I cry and squirm.

The morning continues on like this for quite a while. Random women come up just to violate me and then take off, proud of their accomplishment of making me mad. The dining area silences and the women around me sit, turning their heads to Madame.

"Everyone will be attending the fields tonight. Bring me more good business and you ladies will be rewarded. Now, get to it", Madame chirps in same the happy voice that she had early this morning. She gives me a wink as she turns and walks back up to her beaded doorway.

The girls bustle about the day, taking their time to prepare for work tonight. A few girls stop every now and then, sneaking a pinch while my eyes are closed or tossing water onto me. They get wicked joy out of torturing me.

I can feel my body burning from the beating sun as it slowly makes its way to the setting horizon. Most of the women have started loading up now, just waiting on a few of the stragglers.

Madame stands at the carriage, giving the women a cheerful parting wish and tenderly waves to them as they leave. She turns and walks by me back to her chambers, not even giving me a glance.

Sitting around is pure agony. My breasts throb, but I am finally able to get a decent two hours of sleep, even with my body stinging from sun burn. I wake after the short two hours, getting a chill from the now set sun. The burn makes it worse. I try and keep my self from going insane by looking at the stars and am reminded of another fond memory with Link.

•••••

 _"_ _This was Link's first visit to me since we first met. I had been anxiously waiting his return since that moment he turned and left in our secluded hallway. When I kissed him._

 _I pace feverishly around my dark room, quite nervous to see him. I hear a small metal clank against stone and quickly turn to see a metal claw wedged on my balcony wall. I startle and quickly panic, unsure what to_ do _. Before I can move myself to hide, I see a blond head pop up from behind the stone and I release a long breath._

 _'_ _Hi there', Link says breathlessly. I just return him with wide eyes and a slightly agape mouth. 'Did I startle you?' he chuckles._

 _'_ _Oh no, not at all', I lie, a little winded from my short panic attack. He chuckles, swinging his legs over the balcony. He stands and pushes himself towards me. I step willingly into his arms. He gives me a soft kiss on my forehead._

 _'_ _Did you make it here safely?' I whisper, still in his circled arms._

 _'_ _Yes. I had no trouble.'_

 _I pull back, giving him a sincere smile. I grasp his hand, leading him deeper into my room towards the fire._

 _'_ _Come, sit near the fire. The autumn has brought very chilly weather. I fear snow will fall soon. You are freezing!' I remove his hooded cloak and lay it over my chair. He kicks his boots off next to it and we stride to the fire, sitting together on the fur rug._

 _'_ _I'll battle the cold any day to see you', he muses tenderly to me. I blush crimson, leaning my head against his shoulders. He wraps an arm around me, guiding us to lay down shoulder to shoulder._

 _We speak all night of various things to know one another more deeply. Being children, our secrets, desires, dreams. We unknowingly dose off, I am not even aware that I have turned myself into his now warm embrace. We sleep soundly like this, pulled into each others arms until the early sun pokes up from the horizon._

I awake to a scream. It causes me to jolt and my rope cuffs dig into my sunburnt flesh sending me to cringe back towards the table. I lay silently, listening for more painful cries. I knew it was Link from the moment that scream left his lips.

I had been asleep for maybe an hour or two, so every girl had been gone by now. I attempt to keep my mind off of what goddess-awful things they are doing to him in that room but more sounds of him yelling and groaning make it extremely difficult. I catch a few sounds of giggling women here and there and the sound makes me livid. Angry tears escape my eyes. I feel so helpless that I can't rescue him.

 _Scream… groan.. grunt.. wicked laughter… women groaning… another yell from Link.._

Seconds, minutes and even a few hours have passed. The yelling, grunting, wicked laughing and any other sick, twisted sound haunts its way through my mind. I sob loudly, not caring who hears me. They are raping Link not even 100 feet away and I can do nothing.

After what seems like forever, the torture finally stops. I lay in silence, anxiously waiting for Madame and her ladies to appear from the doorway. To my surprise it is not her that appears through the doorway, but Link, naked and attached to his iron cuffs being led and followed by the six women. No Madame. He looks up, catching a small glimpse at me and I can see the heavy sweat dripping from his hair. Tears spring into my eyes and I can see the glimmer of his own that he hasn't shed. I give him a look of fear and he just gazes at me while stumbling a little weakly, trying to tell me that he is alright although both of us know he is not.

I lay there again, agonizing about how he must feel. No man should ever have endure being raped by psychotic women. My hate for Madame has grown quite strong since the moment I knew that it was Link that they had captured. It grows stronger each day and has begun to consume me whole since last night. It pained me to see her draped over him, touching him so tenderly and freely. I antagonize over how he must feel with all of this. He does not belong to any other woman, he belongs to ME. As I to him.

Thoughts invade my mind, pictures of horror depicting scenes of what was happening. Women, placing their mouths and hands all over him. Madame, working her way on him as I did not so long ago trying to gain his seed as her own. I can't stop my mind from thinking of all the things that could have been happening.

I hear light padding of feet on sand and look to see Link being led back to Madame's chambers. His head hangs in defeat and he doesn't raise his head to look at me. He turns his back to walk through the doorway and I see long, dark red scratches all over his back. Some still slightly bleeding. I accidentally let out a loud yelp around my gag, leading to the girls to stop in their tracks and turn around to face me. Link turns is shoulders to glimpse at me. I sharply look up towards the sky and shut my eyes, tears of anger and hatred stream down the sides of my face.

"Problem, Zelda?" One of the girls almost sing-songs to me as she walks over. I keep my eyes shut and shake my head. "I think she has a history with this one, don't you think girls?" They all laugh and agree. I feel a sting as her hand connects with my face. My eyes snap open, instantly watering but I just scowl at her with no sound.

"Get going", she sternly tells Link. I hear the beads smack against each other as they disappear through the doorway.

I lay in bewilderment, tears begin heavily streaming down my face. After a short time, Madame and her ladies finally emerge.

"Ah, Miss Zelda", Madame muses. "I do hope you enjoyed the little concert that we gave you". She laughs. "I composed it especially for you". The women all laugh along with her. Two of the women stride to me and begin untying my ankles, but leaving my wrists tied. They loosen my wrist ropes and heave me up, the coarseness rubbing my already raw skin. I flinch but say nothing.

"You'll spend some time in the dungeons before I question you. Better find a good excuse to why you were bothering with my consort". She turns away as the two women lead me deep into one of the doors of the dirt fort. They guide me to a dark rom, lit only by the light of the lamp being held by one of the women. I can't see anything since I am in front of the light and I stumble. One of the girls shoves me and I feel my head connect with the iron cage. My eye throbs and I feel blood run down my cheek.

Pushing me into the cell in the corner, I take a moment to study the space that I will be staying. The cell door slams with a clang as I turn around to face the women.

"Sorry, we can't leave the light", one of them says in a snarky voice, "Guess you'll just have to feel around. Hopefully you don't get bit by anything." The pair give me an evil laugh and disappear down the hallway with the last little bit of light. I feel my way to the old mattress and lay down, too exhausted and out of tears to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

First off, sorry this chapter is so short but there is more to come!

Loki-Liesmith: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you think my writing is smooth, I was worried about it XD anyways. So it may take a ways, but Zelda actually does want to have sex with Link.. Like all the time. Haha. Its mainly him stopping her. I'm not sure if maybe you have missed that but there is more revelation in later chapters (Like this one! :D ) from past memories, though I did try to incorporate that in there, I could have missed that. And about the lesbians.. haha so I mainly have it that way because one, it talks about the Gerudo beating Zelda and violating her, then taking her from her home, hurting and raping Link. That's the main reason why she hates them so much. I don't think it's the lesbian acts, it's just that she is disgusted with all of them and they are very... loud? About it towards her so basically anything they do pisses her off (No, I'm not against gays.. i have plenty of friends out there that are and I love them very much ;) ) this story is set in a time that being gay isn't a spoken of thing. She doesn't want part in it and doesn't want to see it because of how they have treated her and that's that, she just isn't outspoken about it except in her mind. She doesn't criticize though. yeah, she is a very kind person but that doesn't mean she agrees (nor disagrees) with it. Being with the Gerudo has made her quite opinionated. Also, I'm trying to portray it more in a way that they just all want sex, not love, not relationships. I guess I should have said something about that to make it more clear? I'll do better in making her opinions more understandable. I'm just so worried about not getting everything that is in my head, into the story for readers to understand. Again, I really appreciate you taking time to review! I'll try and make sure I explain things like these a bit better.

Chapter Six

Three days. Those assholes left me in here for what I'm assuming has been three days. Three days with no food, small amounts of water that they have brought to me and three days of no light. Three horrid days away from Link. I have been antagonizing myself over what could be happening to him. If they haven't fed him, he has gone at least five days since he was fed by myself. The thought sickens me. I close my eyes, a memory flashes though my mind. I recall remembering it quite some time ago when Link had arrived. The last time we saw each other before the Gerudo snuck into the castle, stealing me away in my sleep.

 _"_ _Link sets his hook shot up to my balcony window. We've known each other for two and a half years. He swings up onto my balcony, crouching on the stone railing._

 _"_ _Hi there", I say breathlessly. I'm so in awe of him. I don't startle from the sound of his hook shot anymore, I anticipate it, but seeing him appear from the other side of that wall always takes my breath away._

 _"_ _I'm glad you got my letter", he whispers softly. His voice makes me melt and I step into his arms._

 _"_ _I look forward to every letter. I'm so glad you came." He tries to visit me every few weeks if not more now. It's agony waiting to see him but the letters help me cope. We've grown very fond of each other._

 _He takes me passionately into his arms and starts ravenously kissing me, pushing me through the balcony doors towards the bed. Pushing me down onto the white, fluffy down blanket, he kicks his boots off and we move to the middle of the bed. He straddles over me, leaning down to kiss me again. I fumble with his belt, finally removing it and tossing it on the floor. I lift his tunic over his head, baring his sculpted chest. Running my fingers over his chiseled muscles, his lips part mine, sneaking his tongue into my mouth. My womanhood becomes warm and I can start to feel the moisture drip down my thigh. I growl and sit up, removing his white pants and I finally have him in all his naked glory. He pushes me roughly down onto the bed and opens my robe, exposing my rather large breasts and erect nipples. He takes a firm hold of them causing me to gasp in a pleasurable pain. I grab his face, crushing his lips with mine as our tongues begin to explore each others mouths once again. I pull off my thin, sheer robe completely and throw it aside. He leaves one breast with his hand, tracing a finger down my abdomen, thigh and plunging it deep inside my dripping wet entrance causing me to groan and arch my back. We have no intention of being soft with each other as I send deep scratches down his back with my manicured nails which leads him to a deep, sexual moan. He kisses me with urgency, unable to contain himself. Pulling away from me, we take a moment to catch our breath._

 _'_ _So…' I begin in a timid, sly voice. 'Are we going to finally do this Link? We've waited for so long..' I somewhat whine the last part. He gives me a breathless laugh and rolls off of the top of me and onto his side, propping his head up on his elbow._

 _'_ _Zel, every time you ask me that I want to do it even more, I can't explain how much I want it too, but you know how much trouble we would get in if you got pregnant. I could be killed over it. Especially since I'm not a royal, that could ruin your name'. I shake my head at him._

 _'_ _Link, I would love nothing more than to have your child, but I suppose you're right.. I have to focus on my country and being the queen that they need and deserve. Yet I am a woman and I have needs. I'm not a girl anymore'. Dropping my head back onto my pillow, I cast my gaze up to the canopy across my bed. I feel his warm breath grace across my neck and I shiver. His arm winds around my waist, pulling my naked flesh against his._

 _'_ _I guess I'm just going to have to wait until you marry me', I say in a serious voice. He laughs._

 _'_ _Well, I don't mind practicing until that time comes'. I crack a smile and turn into him, catching his lips with mine and restarting our passionate night._

 _Link spends most of the next day with me. I stay hidden in my room with him, sending any servant, maid or ladies maids away. Our morning follows suit of our activities the night before, continued by a hot bath in my large stone tub. Most of our visits are exactly like this and I wouldn't change it. Each visit seems to become more romantic and intimate. Deeper and deeper we fall in love with each other. When he is gone, I can think of nothing else than when he will come to see me next._

 _'_ _What are you so deep in thought about my love?' Link startles me from my trance of thoughts. I sigh and lean back against his chest, warmed by the water. I wrap my arms around his now bent knees._

 _'_ _Just how much I have fallen for you. I've never had such an amazing relationship with someone. You're my best friend.' I feel his arms wrap around me, pulling me back to him and pushing my breasts up and into me._

 _'_ _You're my best friend too. I love you, Zelda'. I turn my head to face his and give him a deep, loving kiss. I run my fingers toward his thigh, beginning another episode of sweet passion. Though it never reaches to where I hope it would._

 _After some time, we step out of the tub. I reach for my towel but Link snatches it before I can grab it and he wraps us both in it, pulling me into a very close hug to him. I wrap my arms around him and lay my head against his chest, rewarded with his cheek upon my head. I wish I could feel his bare skin against mine whenever I desire. It kills me that he has to leave._

 _We make our way to the now dying fire. Link, in all his gorgeous nakedness, takes a few large logs and throws them on, they almost immediately catch fire. I grab the giant, white down blanket from my bed and bring it to him, opening it around the both of us and letting the heat from the fire warm the silky fabric up. Since it's the dead of the winter the room is always stocked with wood and the fire never goes out._

 _We sit together on my fur rug, wrapping ourselves in the now warmed blanket and snack on some food that I requested a maid leave outside my door. I always fill Link up before he leaves. It seems that I do take up quite a bit of his energy while he is here. Laying back, I lay my head on Link's chest and his hand moves to my back. His fingers lightly trail up and down my spine, causing my eyes to slip shut and I fall into a peaceful blackness._

 _I wake to myself wrapped in my blanket alone. The fire is freshly stocked, as Link always has it before he leaves. My eyes shift to the balcony where I see a masculine shadow leaning against the wall. I stand quietly with my blanket and walk out to Link, wrapping my arms around him and enveloping him in my warm embrace._

 _'_ _Must you leave so early?' I whisper._

 _'_ _The air is twice as cold as it was when I came yesterday. There is a massive snow storm coming. Orodon is going to need me. They will need extra help preparing for a more difficult winter.' I let out a small chuckle. 'What's so funny?' He asks, turning to face me._

 _'_ _Spoken like a dedicated ruler. I'm preparing you well to rule with me', I joke half-heartedly. He laughs back and hugs me tightly. 'It's freezing out there, you need better preparation for travel'. I let him go, running back into my room towards my closet. Brining back a heavy piece of expensive fur, I hold the scarf in front of the fire, quickly warming it up._

 _'_ _Here, take this. It will keep you warm'. Removing his cloak, I place the warmed fur around his shoulders and neck, hanging down over his chest to his waist. I take the cloak from his hands and gently put it back on him._

 _'_ _There'. I give his chest a small pat with both hands. 'Now you'll have a small part of me to keep you warm'. Link grabs my hands and presses them both against his lips._

 _'_ _Your existence and love stays with me forever and always warms my soul'. My soul melts. I gaze deeply into his loving, blue eyes, wanting to beg him to stay, but I know he has to go._

 _'_ _Alright my love, you must go before this storm comes. I don't want anything to happen to you. If Orodon needs anything, please write me and I will give whatever it is that you require', I say, running my fingers down the fur. He pulls his fur-lined winter hat onto his head, his blond hair sticking out around his face. He turns to set his hook shot on the corner of the walls. Setting it on the ledge, he turns and pulls me into a kiss, the tip of his nose is already freezing against my skin. Link pulls back, giving me a small smile._

 _'_ _I love you', he half-whispers to me. I give him a small, shy smile and he turns to grab his hook shot. He returns with his own smile and with a wink, hopping over the ledge and his hook shot lowers him to the ground. Once I see that he is safe on soil, I notice the chain slackens and I release it from the wall, tossing it down towards him. I see him blow me a kiss and turns to walk away._

 _'_ _I love you, too. I wish I could find the strength to tell you', I whisper to myself, disappointed._

 _…_ _._

 _That next two weeks was treacherous with snow storms. Ice froze over everywhere and the clouds were so thick that it seemed like night all of the time. Hyrule was planning a huge celebration for Yule for all citizens, noble and peasant to celebrate not only the season but now to bring everyone together in such a difficult time. Little did I know I wouldn't make it to the party._

I hear footsteps finally descending down to me. I am afraid of what they will do to me. I've thought over and over what I will say to Madame. I can't tell her that I know him or that we are lovers. Obviously. She would kill one of us and it would probably be me since I can't give her a son.

I see the light of the lantern and two women approaching me. I just stay laying down, intending to stay completely submissive. The clang of the opening cell door causes me to slightly jump, but I don't move.

"Get up", one of the whores says rudely. "Madame wants to see you." I slowly pull myself up, exhausted and dehydrated. One of the girls binds my hands and attaches a rope to it, leading me like an animal. She roughly leads me through the dim-light hallways, up towards the surface of the building.

Once we reach the doorway to outside, finally, I am greeted by fresh cool air and darkness from nightfall. They yank my rope, pulling me towards Madame's chambers. The beaded rope clinks familiarly against each other as we move through it and up the stairway.

We walk through the entrance of her room and I keep my head down the whole time. I glance up once quickly through my lashes just to make sure that Link was here. Seeing him makes me extremely self-conscious. I haven't bathed in over five days and I have bruises all over my bare chest and face. I clench my fists in embarrassment and frustration.

"Look at me", Madame snaps. I take a deep breath and raise my dirty face up to here, my eyes piercing hers. "Now tell me, why exactly were you bothering my consort?" I react quickly back to her.

"If you would've actually given me a chance to explain instead of punishing me," I start sternly but she interrupts me before I can continue.

"Do not sass me girl, or you'll go back down to the dungeon". I snap my mouth shut and quickly glace back down to the floor.

"As I was saying," I begin quietly again, keeping my eyes cast to the floor, "I honestly was feeling unwell. I rushed back to camp before I became sick and intended on spending some time in the tubs and only going to bed, but on my way in to camp I heard your consort talking to himself since it was so quiet. I wanted to do something helpful for you to show my gratitude for your.. generous hospitality towards me, so I kindly asked him to allow me to bathe and feed him and he went silently and with no fight." I glance up at her, looking her deep into her eyes. "I swear that this was strictly for you, I did not lay an inappropriate hand on him once". I had rehearsed this speech over and over in my mind to make it flawless and believable.

"Well Zelda, I must say that I'm impressed. I'll think upon the words that you have said. You may go back to your tent and bathe now." Her women untie my ropes and I give a slight bow to Madame in thanks. I turn away to leave without another glance to Link, not wanting to give my excellent façade away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I take my time bathing, making sure I get every crack and crevice since I am so dirty. My hair takes three shampooings to get it decently clean. The warm water feels wonderful on my skin. It's the middle of the night therefore most everyone is in their beds, so after spending a few hours alone in the tubs, I make my way to the kitchen and snag a giant plate of meat, fruit and cheese. Grabbing a few jars of cold water also, I finally head back to my tent to bed for the night. Being in that dungeon and strapped to the table for five days has exhausted me.

I take my food and set it in front of my mirror, sitting myself in front of it also. Taking a large bite of meat and beginning to chew it, I lift my brush to my hair and comb out the snarls. I watch myself, nonchalantly my thoughts go to Link. I need to see him and let him know that I'm alright.

The cut on my face has somewhat healed but it is still deeply bruised. I put a thick healing salve on it, hoping that it will keep from scarring. It's still quite purple around my eye but has started fading to a green slightly around the edges.

I slowly finish off my food, not wanting to make myself sick as I gently run my brush through my hair a few more times. I down the two jars of water and finally climb into my wonderful bed. I very much missed actual sheets and a blanket. Not exactly what I had in the castle, but I have a new appreciation since sleeping in the dungeon. My eyes slip shut and I instantly fall into a much needed oblivion of sleep.

I wake quite refreshed, but I slept until the next night. I dress in my normal white pants and a light green crop top, leaving my hair falling to my waist around my shoulders. Feeling hungry again, I make my way to the dining area to find some food. The whole place is deserted. Not a soul to be seen.

I make myself a small plate of food and quickly consume it there. Dumping my dish in the bin, I turn right for Madame's quarters and make my way quickly to her room. Once at the top of the stairs, I peer around the corner finding nothing. No Link, no Madame. The only possible place they could have taken him is to the fields if he isn't bathing.

I run to the stone tubs only to find them also empty. Running to my tent, I gather my working clothes and paint my face quickly in seductive makeup, mainly to cover my cuts and bruises, and planning to find a way to be near to Link. I grab my wig and clothes and bolt out of my tent to the stables. A large, black gelding is left and I don't even bother to saddle him, just put reins on and drive my heels into him, enjoying a free feeling, bareback ride. I learned quiet a bit from home about horses so I guess you could consider me as an expert. I ride the hour long trip in a conscious silence.

The trip seemed to drag on so long since I was so anxious to see Link, but I finally made it at a sprint the entire way. I tie the horse at the trough and he drinks the water gratefully. I don't look back as I rush to the dressing room.

Hastily, I throw my skimpy beaded bra on, it hardly covering my big breasts but enough to cover the bruises. Half of my hickey hangs out the side though.

I hurry and put my usual same styled bottoms on with the wide slit up my thighs to the waistband. This skirt is pink instead of my normal gold. I quickly put some pink gaudy, rhinestone earrings on and a belly ring, also decorating my bare arms and wrists in bracelets and cuffs. Finally, I put my sandals on and throw my red wig on, contemplating for a moment if I should wear it. Shrugging at myself in the mirror, I hurry out the curtain door and into the entertaining area.

I make my way to the bar and grab a serving tray, starting to busy myself in the nights events. I keep an eye out to hopefully see Madame or better yet: Link. I'm too far away from her normal VIP seating. Purposefully, I start to slowly work my way over there, serving a few people along the way to look inconspicuous. I finally am in reach to catch a glimpse of Madame's seating and the sight baffles me. Even angers me. There, sitting almost naked with a chain around his neck like some sex slave, is Link, seated on cushions right next to Madame and her six ass-kissers. My eyes narrow in anger. She is showing him off. Though I admit, he is so sexy. They are seated on lush cushions and surrounded by expensive fabrics and furs. She is basically royalty of this place.

I go back to the bar to pick up some drinks and head right in front of Madame's seating area. She is somewhat on a stage area, mainly to keep an eye out on everything that goes on.

As I walk by, I steal a glace at Link and see him gazing off at the ceiling. Right as I start to turn my head from Link, I feel a coarse hand grab my ass and the unexpected sensation sends me reeling forward, drinks fall to the floor, glass shattering as I follow suit and land on top of all of it. The rude man begins laughing and I lift myself up onto my hands, tears of humiliation beginning to fall. I look up to find Madame standing against the railing of her platform, calling over a bouncer to escort the asshole out. Looking at Link, he shows no emotion as to what happened. He doesn't know that it's me.

My eyes become blurry with tears as I try to push myself up and feel deep scratches all over them from the broken glass. I cry out in pain and finally catch his complete attention. Madame is walking around to the stairs and while no one is watching, I hive him a very small shake of my head and his eyes widen in disbelief. His face is stricken with worry as I roll over onto my bottom, clenching my lacerated hands into my stomach. Madame comes, lifts me and sends me with a few of her servants.

"Take Zelda and my consort back to camp. Get a healer to take care of her hands," Madame commands to three of her girls. "The rest of you hurry and get this mess cleaned up. We only have a few more hours until closing."

One of the girls wraps her arm under mine, my arm around her shoulders and hers around my waist, we make our way to the dressing rooms. The other two go and grab Links chain, one pulling and the other walking beside him, though he doesn't protest.

"Please", I whisper to the girl taking me," let me wash my hands."

"Make it quick", she snaps in reply, setting me in front of a vanity and filling the wash basin with water. I look into the mirror and spot Link standing a ways behind me in the reflection. I give him a small smile when the other women aren't looking since this moment somewhat resembles our first night making love, but his exhausted face is still plastered with worry.

I dip my hands into the warm water and begin to pull out what shards I can see, wincing and gasping continuously in pain. Though painfully, I lightly rub as much blood as I can off of my hands and arms, but unable to get it all. I pull my wig off and drop in on the counter, my wild blonde hair falling around me to my waist.

Standing, I follow the women and Link out the door to a carriage. They load us up inside and two of the women take the drivers bench, leaving Link and I sitting next to each other with the last woman sitting across from us. We all stay silent as we begin our journey back to the Gerudo desert. He is tensed up next to me. I can feel it radiating off of him. Weather it's from me getting hurt, sitting so close yet not being able to touch, or whatever Madame has been doing to him, it's very intense.

After about twenty minutes, the carriage stops and the woman in with us exits and does not return.

"Go to the clan and get the healer. Bring her quickly." I can barely make out what the woman coaching commands. I catch a glimpse of the woman that was in the carriage with us riding off on the gelding that I had brought. The carriage suddenly lurches forward, throwing me towards the floor but Link's strong, familiar hands grab my bare waist and pull me back onto my seat. I turn and look at him with my wide, blue eyes and all of the pressure releases as I burst into silent tears. He pulls me into his lap like a child and I turn my face into his shoulder as response, sobbing as quietly as I can. His arms wind around my revealing skin in comfort.

We sit like this in somber silence for quite some time. His closeness makes me finally feel safe despite my horrid last week. I slightly pull away, looking into his eyes darkened with sleeplessness.

"How have you been? Are they treating you alright?" I question him with a very serious tone. He looks up to the roof of the carriage, obviously unhappy.

"Much better than they have treated you I see", he sighs. "You're skin has been scorched by the sun and they have starved you. I can see that you have thinned, and your face… you have bruises everywhere." Link runs his fingers along my cheek bone finally looking at me. He clenches his jaw in anger.

"Link, they could have done much worse to me," I reassure, "I'd take punishment every day over them hurting you. I'm just glad they spared me so I can see you again." He doesn't look convinced.

"Zelda, they have hurt you. It took all of my strength to contain myself when that girl slapped you. I've never been so angry.." Link trails off into his angry thoughts. I nestle my head into his shoulder and suck in a deep breath through my nose, embracing his sent.

"I promise, I'm fine Link. I'd go through that time after time just to be with you." I turn my face to him and tenderly kiss his lips where he relaxes a little. He sighs, defeated in the conversation.

"Let me check your wounds. Sit in front of me." I stand and kneel before him on the floor of the carriage, careful not to touch my hands or arms against anything. He holds my chin gently turning it from side to side.

"That looks bad, but it will heal fine. Let me see your chest." I remove my now blood stained pearl bra, reaching behind my back and untying it, also reaching up to untie it from my neck. The top falls to the floor with a soft thud of the pearls and my arms drop to my sides, my bruised chest now bare for Link to take in. I lower my eyes to his hands and wait for his reaction.

"Oh, Zel", he whispers in a shaky voice. His hand lifts and I feel his fingertips lightly brush against the deep purple hickey. They trail across the green bruises from fingers that had held me so aggressively. His warm hands very lightly cup my breasts and the feeling is exquisite on my bruised chest.

"They will heal with time." I stand and seat myself next to him, out naked flesh kissing. "How have you been Link? Are they hurting you also?"

"No, more or less I suppose. They feed me now which is great but they force me to bed more times in a day." His words are somber and he becomes silent. I lean against him more, trying to give him some comfort. "I wouldn't be surprised if she were pregnant now", he whispers, fidgeting his hands. I take my blood-stained hand and shakily put it on his.

We sit in silence together for a while. He is hurting. All I can offer him is my presence.

"Link?" I ask after some time, giving him some silence to think.

"Hmmm?", his reply vibrates through him.

"My father… how is he?", I ask timidly, afraid of the answer. I feel a little guilty for not asking about him sooner.

"He's alright. The massive snow storm two years ago took a toll on him but he has been holding out until we find you. He's been worried about you, though that letter you sent did relieve some of his stress, he still grows weary."

"What has been happening after I was taken?" I press. The castle had been infiltrated with Gerudo the nigh of Yule when they captured me from my chambers. The women had forced me to write a letter to my father telling him to give up trying to find me because I was fine, that I had gone away and not to look for me. I'm glad they saw through it.

"Your father had every able knight looking for you. He kept me at the castle, knighting me kings deputy and head of Hyrule guard. I've led countless searches over a year to find you. Yet somehow these women always remained hidden, we weren't even sure it was them that had taken you. One of your ladies maids had sworn she caught sight of a Gerudo walking around the corridors.

"After you sent that letter telling us to cease the search, I remained with your father trying to care for Hyrule. I became crazed about finding you. I've been looking and searching. Finally after all this time, I was staying at an inn in Kakariko when I was drugged and captured by some Gerudo women. They said I looked "promising". Now here I am." I take a moment to soak in the information that he has told me.

"We need to escape. My father needs to be cared for to regain his health", I say matter-of-factly.

"Zel, I don't think he is going to get better. If anything, you need to go be with him and claim the throne once he is gone. Your country is going to need you soon." I remain silent. My father, dying?

"How are we going to escape Link? I can't stand to keep being apart from you. Though, I am royalty and it is my duty not to harm them. They are my people and they were mistreated by our ancestors hundreds of years ago. My family owes it to them not to harm them."

"Zelda, but look what they have done to you. They are hurting and torturing you. We could easily make it out if I had my hands on some weapons."

"No", I begin. "No weapons. If they are going to be killed then it will be in front of parliament and legal by my fathers word. Besides, some of them might be innocent. There are multiple tribes, we just happened to end up with the wrong ones."

"I don't know… then we need to earn their trust then first before we run. It's going to take quite a bit of time." I sign, leaning back against him once more. He wraps an arm around me once more, pulling my bare chest against his own, causing electricity between us.

We arrive back to camp not too shortly after our conversation ended. It was nice to be with him for a while. We separate as the carriage slows and I put my top back on. One of the women opens the door to lead me out as the other climbs in and grabs the chain connected to Link's throat. They walk us to the tents and start to lead Link to the dining area.

"Go change", the girl next to me orders. "Come back to the tables to meet with the healer". I do as she orders, making my way to my tent. I change my clothes carefully. Putting my white harem pants on and a silk robe, I leave my sore torso naked, only covered by the thin fabric. I make my way back to the tables only to find it deserted. I take a seat next to the fire in the soft sand, bringing my knees to my chest and sitting my chin on them, enjoying the moment of warm air licking at my skin.

Soft padding of feet in the sand causes me to look up and see Link. He is wearing pants similar to mine and his chest bare, the cuff now removed from his neck. The fire light reflects seductively off his toned muscles. I can't help but feel my hormones stir at such a sight of him. His blond hair untamed around his angel like face, the fire light dancing off of his tanned honey skin. He sits down next to me and I clear my throat, trying to regain my thoughts.

"You two wait here while I get your food. No funny business", one of the girls orders us. I gaze into the fire, embracing the calmness at the moment and the blessing of having my lover by my side for the time being. I feel Link lovingly grab my ankle, merely finding a place to discretely touch me while the women were away. Too soon he pulls away to keep us from getting caught.

The two women bring us plates piled with food and we eat in silence. They sit across from us by the fire, quietly conversing about the nights crazy events. As if coincidence, once we finish our food, the other Gerudo that left us earlier rides into camp with the healer behind her. I stand with the other women as does Link.

The healer guides me to the table with a light hand on my back and everyone follows suit, Link sitting directly across from me.

She is a limber, older woman the healer. Her red hair has faded into a deep white yet it still hangs long down her back. She is dressed is brown trousers and a brown fitted leather shirt. Usual looks for a healer.

"Get me a bowl of warm water", the old woman orders one of the Gerudo women in a raspy voice. She takes off, walking swiftly back with water from the hot baths.

Setting the bowl in front of me, the healer grabs ahold of my hands, pausing as she gives me a piercing look for a moment. Link nor the other women notice this as the old woman puts my hands in the warm water. She begins pulling herbs and ointments out of her bag, putting some into the water and I feel the searing pains begin to dull. Some of the herbs I recognize. Impa had taught me some of the Sheikah healing ways.

The healer woman takes quite some time removing the shards of glass from my hands. I frequently gasp in pain which leads Link to continuously stare at me with worry. He watches me with his piercing blue eyes the entire time.

Finally after what seemed like hours of pulling sharp slivers out of my raw hands, she pats them dry and applies a healing salve, then bandages my lacerated hands.

"Keep them dry and clean the wounds once a day. Keep them wrapped and coated generously with this salve. You'll be healed up in a few days." I stand with her, beginning to thank her. The other women move to the fire to converse.

"Thank you, mi' lady..", she cuts me off, pushing her lips to my ear.

"You must leave here, my Queen," She whispers coarsely in my ear. "Before you bear the young hero's child in this Goddess-forsaken land." I reel back from her with a small gasp and she puts a finger up to her lips to quiet me, but this is the last thing I have ever expected to hear. My hands fly to my abdomen as she shakes her head. I drop my hands back to my sides and step close to her again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I whisper to her urgently, our time is coming to end.

"You are not with his child yet, but soon you will be. If you don't leave, I fear you may loose it or have a difficult time bearing it here. Your Madame will resent you for claiming his seed when she cannot. The other shaman of our tribe have foreseen this, and we agree that you must run.. We need you for this country." She hastily leaves me with these startling words and a quick bow of her head in respect. I wrap my arms around my stomach and turn to face Link, my startled gaze meeting his own and he gives me a questioning glance. His eyes find my abdomen cradled by my arms and I see him suck in a gasp and give me a look of fear. I quickly shake my head at him and drop my hands again.

Too quickly, the women grab him by the arms and begin to lead him towards Madame's chambers. He gives me a glance of worry before he is turned to walk away, but I can't wipe the look of shock off my face. How are we going to become pregnant if we never see each other anyway? I have time, right?

My eyes stay on Link's bare back as he is taken away.

Still dumbfounded, I nonchalantly turn and go to my tent, climbing right into bed and fantasize what my future would look like with Link as my King husband and our blonde heirs running about the castle. The thought is uplifting as sleep draws me into its deep, black embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The days drag on. I haven't had the chance to see Link except for the moments in passing while working at the fields. I've purposefully been keeping my distance to remain inconspicuous from Madame about our relationship. A quick "I'm content" glance is all we have given in passing for dragging weeks.

I spend my days practicing then working in the fields at night. Practice, work, sleep. Practice, work, sleep. Over and over.

Madame has become extremely possessive over Link. She has been much more open about bedding him every chance she gets. Always preforming fertility rituals and having shamans around to increase her chances of bearing a male son. Yet she still has not fallen pregnant after these few months that he has been here. She totes him around like a sex slave, the chain cuff always attached to his neck.

I glance up at Link while walking by to serve drinks. Madame is wrapped around him like a leech. I catch her running her fingers dangerously close to his crotch as she bites his neck. He casts me a quick glance then shuts his eyes. Turning, I walk away with an annoyed _huff_.

I continue my night stealing glances but mainly focusing on my work. Annoyed, I address my work unbiased for a few hours and am startled by a hand tapping my shoulder. I turn to find one of Madame's close women.

"Madame requests you", she says loudly over the seductive music. I nod and hand her my full serving tray, causing her to scowl. I quickly make my way up to Madame and Link, careful to keep my eyes only on her.

"Ah, Zelda. Please escort my consort here back to camp and prepare him for me. Do not disappoint." Link quietly stands and takes his place next to me. Madame arches a brow at me as I turn and he follows with no protest, though I'm sure I have quite the startled look myself on my face.

I guide Link to the dressing quarters and remove his neck cuff. He sits on one of the couches as I remove my wig and my work clothes. I catch him blush as I remove my gaudy clothes and change into my white cotton harem pants and a cotton long sleeved shirt in front of him. I give him a sweet smile and turn to gather some clothes, throwing him a long sleeved shirt also and tan pants like my own that one of the girls had given me. He quickly pulls the clothes on and we turn to the door.

I lead him to the black gelding and pull the reins back over his head, preparing myself to jump onto the horse but instead am lifted by warm hands and set onto its back. I blush at Link with a timid smile as he jumps, gracefully mounting the horse so he is set behind me. He takes the reins into his own hands and drives his heels into its flanks, setting us into a gallop. I laugh out loud as the wind lashes around us.

We ride at a hard run for about twenty minutes and all that I can concentrate on is Link's warm chest against my back and his arms like a soft, sturdy cage around me. He reins us to a walk as we both try to slow our breathing. I fall back into him with a breathless laugh. Link lets go of the reigns with one hand and his arm runs around my ribs just under my breasts and he presses his face into my hair. He takes a deep breath, smelling my scent. I let out a small giggle.

"I've missed you", Link muses into my ear. I turn my face up to his, lifting my hand to his cheek and guide his head to me so our lips meet.

He pulls the gelding to a stop and frees his hand of the reins, it joining his other and wrapping around my stomach. We kiss feverishly for only a brief moment.. that is because I can't contain myself. Somehow I manage to flip myself around so I am now backwards on he horse and straddling Link. His arms wrap tight around me, pulling our bodies taut to each other while my legs wrap around his waist, resting on the horses back end. My hands find his face, crushing his lips harder against my own. I've waited many weeks, close to months to feel his skin against mine.

I'm not sure how long our passion lasted, but Link pulls away from me, his cheeks a feverish crimson. His piercing blue eyes stare lovingly deep into my own and I am overcome. A few tears release from my eyes, though Link says nothing, only smiles softly and wipes them away tenderly. I lay my head on his chest, nuzzling the soft skin peaking out from the opening of his shirt and inhaling his masculine scent. He keeps one arm around my waist as the other takes the reins once more and he nudges the horse on. We ride at a walk in silence, embracing each other.

 _Shit._ I awake from a nap, not realizing that I had dozed off. My head perks up from Link's chest and I see that we are close to camp. I had things to discuss with him.

"Sleep well, love?" Link says light-heartedly.

"I suppose", I reply looking up at him. "Link, there's something I've been needing to tell you but we haven't had privacy."

"Uh-huh", Link mutters with a questioning look, urging me on.

"It's about something that shaman said..".

Link's face goes into automatic panic mode and turns white.

"Wait? I thought you said you weren't..", he trails off.

"Oh! No, no. I'm not, at least not yet," I pause, "according the shaman." I shyly look at him.

"So, um," he clears his throat, "when is it supposed to happen?" I shake my head. My hands nonchalantly move to rest on my abdomen.

"She didn't say, just that we need to get out of here before I bear the hero's child and risk it not surviving or being taken by the Gerudo".

Link sits in silence, pondering what I've told him.

"She is correct. We must get out of here soon". Link broke the intimidating silence. "What else did she have to say?" he questions.

"She did tell me that you will not get Madame impregnated." Link releases a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Goddesses".

"But we will be pregnant together, and she will resent me. Link, she would kill me out of jealousy."

"We must be careful then. She has already begun to trust us. We will be able to leave soon. But Zelda, if I bring you back to Hyrule pregnant… I will destroy your name." Link is somber. When things like this used to come up it was almost a fight and my temper already begins to rise.

We've arrived at camp, Link dismounting and pulling me down to stand in the sand with him.

"Link, I couldn't give two shits what Hyrule would say about me. You _will_ become my husband and if I am blessed with your child before we leave here or even after, I will give my life for it. I love you and I'm willing to sacrifice whatever I have left." I feel myself getting protective and angry, I'm practically yelling at him now. "So get me pregnant! Fuck me right here, right now! I will use whatever strength I have to ensure the safety of my loved ones and I will KILL Madame or anyone who threatens my husband, or my child!"

I'm panting hard and sweating with such anger, I don't even notice the thick tears flooding down my face.

Link takes me into his arms and we sink into the sand. I cannot control my hard sobbing. My whole body shakes with anger and hatred for Madame and the Gerudo, but love and sorrow for Link, myself and our hypothetical unborn baby.

Link tenderly holds me, giving me a few moments and then guides me to stand, slowly walking me to my tent. He sets me in my chair at my vanity once in my tent and I place my wet face in my hands, still crying. His light touch finds my hair, he is pulling a brush through it and it instantly is beginning to calm me. My sobs turn to hiccups.

The brush disappears and he stands me, guiding me to my bed, laying us in the covers since the chill is beginning to set in, though I haven't noticed. I lay in his embrace, hiccupping like a child after a tantrum.

"I cannot wait until the day I am your husband," Link whispers and I let out a cracked laugh. I turn my chapped face to him and plant a sloppy kiss right on his mouth.

Sitting up and straddling his abdomen, I turn my kiss into something deeper, pressing them over and over feverishly to his own lips. I stop for a moment and wrap my arms around his neck, cradling his head into my chest. I breathe in a shaky breath. Pulling back, I place my forehead against his and our noses brush. I look into his deep, loving blue eyes.

"Oh, Link", I whimper, shutting my own eyes, "why must it be this way? The sight of Madame nearly kills me. I long for you to hold me everyday and feel you against me. My heart aches when we cannot be together and I hate it. I love you, and I want you only to myself." I begin to feel hot tears sting my eyes again and his coarse fingers lightly brush at them.

"She does not have the most important thing that you do, and that is my heart." I feel his fingers lace through my hair and I open my eyes to meet his. I can't help but give a small smile. "She may own my body, but she can never fully have me."

I press my mouth against Link's and passionately draw him to me. He sits up, his fingers still through my hair and rocks me back into his lap then crushes my torso against him. He bows his head and his lips travel behind my ear and he playfully nibbles at my flush skin. I feel his hands move from around me to the hem of my shirt, lifting it over my head and exposing my large, plump breasts and my erect nipples brush against his sternum through his clothes. His mouth reconnects with my skin below my ear on my neck and his hot breath gives me pleasurable goose flesh. I allow my hands to travel him, running down his sculpted neck and shoulders and to his large biceps. The blond stubble on his jaw tickles my skin, causing me to tremble. Link pulls me tighter, still sucking at the base of my neck and I sit up onto my knees, rocking my hips forward and our bodies connect, my breasts rubbing higher to meet his own chest. I feel his stiffness pushing up hard between our clothing right over my sex. I gasp, grabbing his face- now level with my breasts, and kiss him fiercely. I begin to grind my hips against erection, rubbing him up and down my crevasse. He rewards me with a deep moan and bites my lower lip. His act causes me to smile, our somber moments before lost. I hastily reach for the hem of his own shirt but he has already begun taking it off himself. My fingers find his bare chest, running over his pecks, down his abs to his navel and to his pelvic muscle. I run my fingers down the "v" of him, gooseflesh appearing all over his body as I plunge my hands into his garment and grasp his genitals, gently pulling them towards me while my other hand begins stroking his length ever-so-tenderly. He grabs both of my breasts and gives me a loud groan, bucking his hips and pressing his moist lips harder against my own, our tongues exploring each other so passionately. He lifts me off of his lap and comes to his knees, surprising me by the fast movement and pushing me on to my back and pressing his body against my own, my hands remaining grasped around his genitals. He begins to move his hips back and forth, rubbing himself through my hands. His mouth leaves mine and one his hands tightly take hold of my breast and I begin to feel his hot panting upon my soft skin. His lips connect with my nipple and he sucks vigorously.

"Link!", I moan loudly, pushing my hips against his own and I rub his cock against me through our pants.

"Time to get rid of these", I protest, releasing his manhood and ripping his pants down his waist as he continues to make love to my breasts. I manage to get his pants off with the help of my feet to draw them down his legs and I begin reaching for my own, lifting my hips to send the garments to join Link's on the floor. My hands grasp Link's, apparently already pulling them off. I collapse back onto the bed, throwing my arms above my head. I feel pressure of Link opening my legs and his warm tongue slips right into my center, quick and unexpected.

"Oh Goddess, Link!" I lie there, whimpering as his mouth begins to tame the fire deep inside me. His arms wrap around my thighs, using them as an anchor to help push his tongue deeper into my essence. My fingers entwine through his hair while I clench my jaw and moan loudly. His tongue slides up to my clit sending me into pure ecstasy. Link continues to slide his tongue up and down, up and down. He sucking hard onto me, then slowly pulling back and releasing. He continues to give my folds suckling kisses. More and more tender each time. The sound of his lips leaving my skin so loudly gives me gooseflesh and my toes curls as I bask in our intimate sounds. My entrance is dripping with passion, like it's crying for attention.

I open one eye as Link pulls back and sits on his knees with a wide grin, then slowly dips a finger into my soaking core. I squeeze my eyes shut again as my whole body clenches, then relaxes, sinking into my bed in satisfaction. Link slowly withdrawals his finger and slowly presses it back into me. The sound of the slow friction between his finger and the moisture in me sets us both on edge.

We continue like this for some time, him slowly pleasing my flower with that just of his finger, his warm hand on my knee, the biting cool air now beginning to sting our skin as we slow our movements to a slow pace. He once again replaces his fingers with his mouth, getting my sex completely wet and readied for him.

Link places his hands on either of my knees, pushing them further apart and lining his own pulsing sex up with my own, lightly placing the tip right on the dripping entrance. His bright blue eyes meet mine.

"I love you, Zelda", he says, slipping himself into me.

"Ahh Link! Oh my Goddess!" I moan, arching my chest and dropping my head back, then collapsing down to the sheets. There is a searing pain since it's been a few months from my first time. He begins rocking his pelvis into me, filling my void that has long awaited this moment.

"It's… been.. too.. long..", I pant through gasps and his thrusts. "Oh.. please! Harder!" Link pushes my knees up towards my chest, opening my pelvis and finds a threshold to deeper penetration. He can't help but moan at the new sensation and the sexual sounds drive me almost insane. My breasts rock hard up and down as my fingers curl around the blankets on either side of me. Link begins to slam himself even harder into me. My eyes slip shut and my mouth begins to whimper and whine. I feel his testicles slapping against my skin causing wonderful, hot electricity between us. I feel a pressure building inside my womb as his cock massages my insides. I do not know how to respond to it. My hands move to Link as I clench onto his arms, the pressure building stronger.

"Link.. Link….. Link!", I whine his name, looking up to him at his wrinkled brow and clenched jaw. There is sweat beginning to drip from his hair from the small remainder of heat in the tent and he looks up to me, pure happiness and pleasure in his gaze. I finally feel myself release the unknown pressure and my whole sex drips with heavy juices all around Link's and my own genitalia. He gives me a small, breathless chuckle at the astounded look on my face.

"Relax love, it only means your body is enjoying this", he tells me. I nod, a little embarrassed but still focusing much on our love-making. He bends down over me, placing his arms of either side of my head and I automatically wrap my legs around him. I pull his mouth back to mine and we begin sucking hard at each others lips. I begin to rock my hips to meet with his thrusts and he moans in approval. We both can't contain our voices and moan desperately against each others lips as we begin to reach our climax. I feel his movements becoming more rigid and panicked so I stop my own, slightly lifting my hips as he hits me hard. Finally after a short time, he begins shaking violently and I pull him down onto me.

"Ah…", Link whimpers into my ear as his seed spills out of his warm hold and into my welcoming body. He whimpers two more times as his erection convulses inside of me, still releasing large amounts of semen, filling my body and spilling out of my entrance, dripping onto the sheets. He continues to tremble against the full length of my body.

We lie there for some time, Link breathing hard against my skin as I slowly trace his back, relaxing his rigid muscles from shaking. He becomes quiet and still after some time, laying there in silence.

"My Goddess that was amazing", Link says, breaking the silence. I chuckle;

"I think amazing is an understatement", I reply, pecking him on the lips. He chuckles now, tucking a loose strand of hair between my ear and caresses my cheek.

"I've been holding all of that in for months. I cannot even begin to explain how great I feel. That's not even half of what I have to offer you!" I giggle at his sincere joy.

"Come on, lets get bathed", I say, pushing Link off of me and standing. I begin to gather my things for our bath and take his hand, leading him to the stone tubs.

We walk hand in hand completely naked, radiating so much love towards each other and just pure happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Link sighs as he slips into the warm water. I drop our things next to the pool and sit on the ledge, dangling my feet in. Link walks up to me and lifts me by the waist into the water. I laugh, wrapping my legs around him and my arms around his neck. He kisses me deeply for a few moments, then squats so we are both chest deep in the water.

"Alright", I muse, "let's get you cleaned up." I give him a brief kiss before releasing him and walk to our things. I begin by washing his hair with shampoo. He rinses it and the flowing water takes the soap suds away. He stands between my legs as I sit on the ledge of the tub, massaging his scalp with my minty conditioner. I feel his muscles relax as he sinks harder against me.

Once through, I instruct him to sit on a ledge in the water so he is waist deep, standing before him. I grab a thick rub and a sharpened knife. He gives me a questioning look as I begin to rub the lotion on his scruff.

"Uh, Zel? Are you sure you're good at this?" Link questions with a panicked look as I lift the blade.

"If course, silly", I wink at him. I walk up to him, purposefully pressing my breasts against his cool skin and my nipples erect. They did exactly what I planned as I begun shaving him, lightly rubbing his skin as I move. Any time he started to worry I'd press them harder against him or rub my nipples on his skin.

Once through, I dunk a towel in the water and begin wiping the access shaving lotion off of his face.

"I see what you did there", Link says bluntly with an arched brow. I can't help but laugh.

"Helped, didn't it?" I tease. Taking the rag from my hand, he drops it on the ledge behind him with a loud _thwap_. Link takes hold of my waist and pulls me into him, my breasts being pushed up between us as he does so.

"You will always be my greatest weakness, and my greatest strength." He catches my lips with his, pulling me in even tighter and grabbing ahold of my plumped gluts, using that to draw me in with a squeeze of the large muscle. All of the training that the Gerudo have put me through really has been a plus. The constant practicing has defined my stomach, lifted my breasts in ways that I did not know of, thickened my thighs and has given me a very voluptuous ass. No princess has ever had curves like this in Hyrule. I feel quite proud of my body.

I melt against Link, pulling him down into the water with me. Our bodies sliding against each others like silk from the soap residue on his skin. He walks us to the shallower end of the pool sitting on one of the steps. Using my hips, he turns me and sits me down on the step below him, laying my back into his chest. We gaze up at the stars in awed silence for some time, his arms winding around my chest and he props his chin on the crown of my head.

"It's absolutely beautiful", I muse.

"Yes, indeed it is", he says quietly, almost in a sigh. His thumb traces circles around my collarbone as we admire the kaleidoscope of diamonds. I stand out of his embrace and lean back, dipping my hair in the warm water to begin washing it.

"Though your beauty surely does put it to shame", Link says tenderly. I study his expression. His eyes so soft, gleaming at me like blue sapphires against the moonlight. A small smile placed upon his perfect lips. He rests his shaggy blond head on his palm continuing to gaze at me. I feel my heart ready to explode.

"Oh, hush", I say, shaking my head with a small, embarrassed smile. I continue washing my hair, lathering it shampoo and conditioner.

More sooner than I hoped, Link and I depart from the stone bath and dry ourselves. Slowly, we put our clothing back on and he picks up my things, taking my hand.

He leads me back to my temporary home to deposit my things before we make our way to Madame's chambers. I hang my bathing bag back in its spot next to my vanity and quickly dress into my sheer white sleep wear. It is quite see-through so I pull a silk robe around me to hide my more private areas. Turning to him, I can't help but feel that he looks a little somber. He feels the way I do.

Grabbing his hand, I hold it for a moment and capture his gaze with mine. I step into him as he leans down and I place a gentle kiss upon his lips. His arms loosely wind around my hips while we peacefully kiss, no intention of taking it any further, just enjoying the tenderness and electricity between us.

"Come", I murmur against his mouth, once again taking his hand with one last peck on his lips. I lead him outside through the dining area, food already place out on the tables, a few Gerudo staring as Link follows me.

I sit him in the sand next to the fire and unbiasedly get him a plate of food. I ignore the other few women's gawking and nonchalantly take his plate and a few glasses of water back to where he sits. Sitting myself next to him, I hand him the plate and he immediately begins to devour the food. I occasionally hand him the jar of water, silently reminding him to stay hydrated.

Link finishes his food rather quickly and I take his dishes, placing them in the bin. I walk back to him with his knees to his chest and his chin propped on them. I tap his shoulder and he stands, turning to me with a gesture of his hand to lead the way. We make our way to Madame's beaded doorway silently, mainly to remain inconspicuous our secret affairs. Though once through and concealed by the beads, I rejoin our hands and slowly walk him up the stairs.

The room is just as I remember it. I haven't been here in months so I still have some shock from seeing his ropes to be tied up.

"Er, do they still tie you up?", I ask him a little timidly.

"Just my wrists for now, and my neck cuff". I had nearly forgotten the neck cuff. Link walks to sit on the bed as I slowly walk behind him. He lays back and removes his shirt. He arches his brow at my timidity with a questioning look.

"S-sorry", I stammer. "It's just been some time since I've had to chain you to _her_ bed. I was just… taken by surprise." I look down in humiliation.

"Zelda".

"Yes?", I say a little to quickly.

"Look at me", Link says sternly.

I look, slowly glancing up and meeting his beautiful blue eyes.

"I am going to be fine", he continues, still serious. "I've been doing this every day for months, it does not phase me anymore."

"I understand. I just hate this. But Link? I have a plan. And I really think it just may work."

"I trust you".

I smile and walk to him, a bit less afraid. I crawl onto the bed with him, straddling his hips. I place my hands on either side his face, spreading my fingers wide as if to hold as much as him as I can in my hands and draw his lips to mine. I kiss him feverishly and with urgency, distracting him as I push his arm up. Releasing our lips, I leave him panting for air. Quickly, I cuff his extended arm to the post while he collects himself. I reconnect our lips and begin kissing ferociously again. This time I slip my tongue into his mouth, tasting the meat on his lips, his own musky breath on my tongue tastes wonderful. I release him again and bond his other wrist to the other post and then again press my lips to his waiting kiss. I grasp his face tightly in my hold and begin rocking my hips seductively against him. His erection rubs my thighs as I continue rolling my hips on him. I moan loudly, breaking the kiss.

"I must go", I pant into Link's ear.

"Wait", he says, baffled, "you are just going to leave me like this?" I push myself off of him, rolling onto my feet.

"All a part of my plan, love", I whisper into his ear. "Now, when they come, I want you to think of me and only me. Close your eyes and imagine it is you and I. I want you to try and enjoy the attention that your body is receiving." Leaning down, I kiss him gingerly once more before straightening to turn to the doorway.

"What about the neck cuff?", he asks. I turn and lean against the doorjamb, crossing my arms.

"Oh, you won't be needing it", I muse. "We are going to show Madame just how obedient you are now that I am "helping"." I wink at him. I straighten my posture, now serious.

"I love you, Link. We shall escape. I know this will work and it will continue to be difficult especially for you, but have a plan to ease that."

"I love you too, Zel. I know your plan will work. You've always been so clever."

I blush at his words. He is right. I'm not blessed with the triforce of wisdom for no reason. I smile at him once more.

"Be safe" is the last thing I say to him as I walk out the door and down the steps, silently hoping Madame is here now so he won't get too distracted. I step out the doorway and have perfect timing just as she walks up to me. I look her straight in the eye.

"You will not be displeased, I have worked hard." I don't leave her time to reply and just walk off.

Not looking back, I grab a plate and fill it with food, taking it back to my tent. I don't want to stick around and get bothered about being responsible for Link or the gossip to follow after she beds him this time.

The next morning brought hoards of gossip, just as I figured it would. Madame told her close ladies she was sure Link and made her pregnant this time. Rumors went around that she was in such a pleasant mood that she was now willing to share her coveted consort. It was like the day he was captured all over again. Gossip about his sexy body, what they would do to him, what they want _him_ to do to _them_. I can't help but feel a bit conceded because I have been with him in every way.

I silently eat my breakfast unbiased, pretending I don't care about the talk around me. I did have a few girls come to ask me very inappropriate questions about Link which I just scoffed and rolled my eyes. They all knew I was chosen to care for him.

"Madame requests you", I hear a woman say as she taps my shoulder. Took long enough.

I stand without looking at her, taking my plate to the dirty dishes and make my way to Madame's chambers.

Once in her room, I stare intently at only her, trying to show little emotion towards Link. They are lying together on her bed, him completely naked but without the neck cuff. Only his hands are bound still.

Crossing my arms, I lean against the door jam and raise an eyebrow.

"I'm hoping all went well?" I question her in a confident voice. She chuckles, leaning into Link.

"Ah, yes. Extremely well. I feel this time may have been very successful. I grow impatient waiting though."

"All in due time Madame". I stand straight and walk a few steps into the room. "I do have a request from you", I press a little nervously but my "princess voice" helps keep some composure.

"Oh?"

"I would like you to give him his own living quarters. I believe moving more freely will increase your chances from his willingness and better well-being. You could keep him by me if you like. Then I can prepare him at a moments notice. He did not and will not attempt to fight or run." I spoke in a monotone voice to show I am not really hoping she says yes and I stare blankly at her.

"I shall think over your request. I do need to get back to helping the girls train and keeping up business. You may go for now Zelda." I turn on my heel and walk straight out the door. I am so lost in thought, then next thing I know I'm in my tent. Finally letting out a long breath, I smile and giggle. My plan is falling exactly where I need it to.

Madame takes days to decide. She hasn't asked me take Link back to camp from the fields since she had asked me the first time a few days ago. I continued my work as I did before, keeping my head down and sneaking a few glances here and there at my forbidden lover.

I notice one night, he is not bound at all besides new golden wrist cuffs that go almost up to his forearm, made to stay on to look as decoration on him but are to chain him when they need. He remains at Madame's side without protest. I know he won't move because he hopes to leave her tight grasp. This new change is a bit surprising. One of Madame women finally come for me as I take in the new change.

"Madame wishes to speak with you", she informs me. I take my tray to the bar, setting it on the end for later.

I lazily stride to Madame and glance at Link before she sees me. He blushes and averts his eyes from my very exposed body.

"Ah, Zelda. I have important things to discuss. Please, come sit." She motions to a spot right next to her behind Link, himself sitting at her feet.

I sit near her, trying carefully not to get too close to either one of them, but close enough to hear.

"I have thought about what you said and I have decided to give grant you your request. Link's tent shall be built on to your own and you will care for him. Though for now when we all sleep, he will be bound until my trust is earned." I nod. "There are women setting it up now, you may take him a show him around. Maybe we can train him in to serving to attract more female customers." Madame grins.

"Of course, Madame", I reply with a slight bow. I stand and motion for Link to follow. He rises and faces me. Not saying a word, we exit Madame's cocoon of luxury and head to the dressing room.

I walk through the doorway, ripping my red wig off and turning, pulling Link into the nearest curtained changing room and throwing the fabric shut. I see a questioned look on his face but ignore it, grabbing either sides of his head and bringing it down to my own to meet our lips. His warm hands rub down my sides to my hips, over the waistband and to my exposed thighs. I groan in pleasure as he grips my buttocks under my skirt, pressing our hips together.

"Let's get out of here", I pant, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the curtained room. I drop my grasp on him and begin collecting my things. We leave quite quickly, excited to see what the women have done for him to my tent.

The ride back is peaceful. I am seated on the horse behind Link, my arms around his waist and my cheek against his back. We ride at a gallop for most of our journey and I feel Link's hard muscles flex and retract as he moves to control the animal and keep us steady. The repetitive motions and sounds of hooves hitting the earth lulls me to sleep.

. . .

I awake to Link shaking my leg from in front of me and I slowly lift my head.

"We are close", he informs me. I sit up straight, removing my hands from his waist as we begin to enter camp, just in case anyone is watching.

Link leads the horse to the stables, taking the reigns off and putting the horse back in its corral. It goes straight for the hay that Link forks in for it. We hastily make our way back to our tent to see the new changes.

The large canvas tent is doubled in its original size. The wall that my vanity is against has a doorway into Link's tent to the left of it. On his side, he has a large bed in the middle of the floor, large posts on all four sides dug into the floor with large brass rings mounted on the two at he head of the bed for him to be bound at night.

There is a large dresser with a mirror and wash basin against the same fabric wall as mine is. His fancy bed has a large canopy dangling from the ceiling and draped around the posts. The bed is decorated with fluffy pillows and a red, down blanket.

"Wow", I mutter. "She is serious about you being comfortable, isn't she?" I gape around the room. He has a cloak hanger similar to mine next to his dresser with a bathing bag next to it. Fancy shampoos, conditioners, scents, lotions and salves line his dresser top. His drawers are filled with soft cotton shirts, light linen pants, silk night wear and much more nice clothing.

We familiarize ourselves with the new expansion for a while before going around the rest of the camp. I walk Link around the mazes of tents. There have to be over fifty of them.

I walk him around the stone baths, though he is more than familiar with them, we waste time. I show him inside the fortresses main level where I usually train my dancing. After some time, I take him out to the dining/common area where Gerudo have already started arriving for dinner. I didn't realize how late it was.

We stride back to our shared tent to prepare for dinner, getting him out of the way while all the women emerge.

"Link is needed by Madame", a voice says a little annoyed through the opening of the door. One of Madame's women walks through the door with her arms crossed. Link gives me a shy, side-ways glace.

"It's alright," I reassure, "Just meet me at the table when you are dismissed." I give him a small smile of encouragement, trying to keep my composure in front of the woman. Link nods and strides out the door with the Gerudo woman behind him.

He is gone for quite sometime. I had quickly brushed though my hair, straightened my white shirt and gone out to eat. I filled a plate with assorted foods and taken my normal seat at the end of a middle table. I don't touch my food as I sit, waiting and worrying over Link.

After a while, all of the women are now seated at the tables, guzzling the alcohol that was brought out for the night and eating their assortment of food. They are loud and rambunctious as I pick at my food, but all become instantly quiet and some gasps. I look up, my eyes darting around to see what they are gawking at.

My eyes find Link and I breath a sigh of relief. He is looking around in a bit of panic but his eyes find mine and he walks to me, taking a seat next to me at the table. His hair is dripping with sweat and he smells of sweat and woman sex. My hand finds his trembling own under the tables and I give it a tight squeeze. I hear him let out his own shaky breath and his blue eyes pierce the women around us. I look up, seeing all pairs of eyes on him.

"Come", I tell Link. He stands, following me to the table of food. I wave my hand, silently telling him to help himself. The women gaze at him like hungry animals and turn each other, excited chatter erupting about Link.

We take our seats back at the end of the table, side-by-side. Link begins to devour his food and I finally begin slowly eating my own. He finishes his own plate as I stare off, lost in my thoughts and concentration of what the women around us are saying. It annoys me and I'm surprised he doesn't hear them.

"Zelda?" I hear Link question. I didn't realize I had just been sitting there, staring off.

"Hmm?"

"I lost you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah", I murmur back. "Let's get out of here."

The Gerudo women all keep there eyes on us as we dump our dishes and walk back to our tent.

"Did everything go alright?" I question Link.

"As best as it could I guess. She seemed to be in a good mood today. But lets not talk of her. I want to bathe with you under the stars again", he says, wrapping me in an embrace.

"Let's go." He lets go of me and I give him a quiet peck on the cheek before he turns to gather his things. We pack our bathing things slowly, discussing our days events. My same old, boring training.

Link peeks out the tent. Drunk women are stumbling to their tents in the fire-lit night.

"Zelda's getting laid tonight!", I hear one of them shout in slur. "That lucky bitch, I want that sexy cock in _me_!"

Link ducks back into the tent, "My goddess", he murmurs, his cheeks crimson red.

"Yeah, probably better get used to that. They haven't shut up about you since you've arrived months ago". He gazes at his feet in embarrassment then strides to me, cupping my face in his hands and kisses me softly. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

When Link and I arrive to the tubs, they are all occupied with drunk women. Some making out, some cleaning themselves up with friends.

"Let's sit here until it's clear." I lead Link to the boulders that I had hidden behind those few months ago when we first spoke after years of each others absence.

We sit, arms pressing together and I lean my head against his shoulder. We sit in silence for a time, the remaining warm air surrounding us like a blanket.

"How have things been in Orodon?" I ask. I feel Link shrug his shoulders slightly and shake his head side to side, deciding where to start.

"The snow storm hit us hard. A large blizzard started just after I reached Orodon following my last visit to you. We had enough time to stock all of the houses with firewood and prepare the roofs for heavy snow. They had already prepared the livestock before I arrived and the women had the houses prepared with water, food and blankets. Us men built a large shed full of extra wood."

"I'm pleased you took such care of them. They are lucky to have you caring for them." Link let out a small sigh in answer. "And… what of Ilia? Has she taken care of you while I've been away?"

"Ilia has been fine", Link says a bit sternly, as if he didn't want to continue on the subject.

"Tell me", I press. He sighs in exasperation. I had completely forgotten of him writing to me about her being clingy to him.

"Once I had returned from our final visit, she was different. Basically her normal self but, more clingy? Every moment I had free she was there. I know she has been upset at our 'friendship' that you and I share but she was constantly throwing herself at me. She kept complimenting on how well I was taking care of the village and residents, that I would make a great husband and father. She followed me, talking to the townsfolk and doing things to help them prepare, all at my side. Ilia was definitely trying to catch my attention. I mainly ignored her but thanked her for the help. I have a feeling her father, the mayor, had said something to her." Link pauses deep in thought for a few moments. "The night I had come back with word about you being captured she had come to me deep in the night. I planned on packing a few things and leaving back to Hyrule. The whole village knew I was upset. I brought them the news and went straight to my tree house. I couldn't sleep most of the night. Just constant tossing and turning. I was ready to leave that minute to come find you but I knew I had to gain my strength." Link pauses. I am sitting up staring intently at him while he fiddles with his fingers nervously. He finally continues;

"I had turned over to her standing in front of the fire just staring at me. I didn't know what to do so I just laid there watching her. I'm not sure how long she had been there watching me. She had told me ' _you call for her when you sleep',_ Obviously speaking of you. Then she just starts taking her clothes off.. it was intimidating but I didn't stop her, I should have. She told me then that she had come to comfort me. I was so shocked, when she walked over to my bed I was completely frozen. This was unlike Ilia. She had used to tease me but she never pursued me. In a joking way, yes, but this… no. I couldn't move when she climbed in next to me or wrapped herself around me. All I could do was lay there. I have never been with anyone else and I thought it was quite obvious that she knew of yours and I's status, secret or not. Maybe she was oblivious? Or just downright didn't care. I couldn't openly admit that I was courting the Princess of Hyrule. So I just laid there. I did not move nor touch her. She did try putting her hands up my shirt or get my attention by kissing my cheek or neck, but I had no interest. I was very distraught from the news of you being captured, it almost made me angry. Just because you were kidnapped does not mean I have given up on you. If I had just come sooner, I could have kept you safe. I almost talked myself into throwing her out, but I couldn't do it. I awoke early the next morning from the light sleep that I could muster and left her there to find you."

I hadn't realized that my jaw was clenched in anticipation, waiting for him to tell me that she had touched him so privately as I do now or that he had bedded her that night, giving all of his amateur self to her before I could have him myself. I notice the heat radiating from my face. Link touches my clenched fists in my lap.

"You know I have no feelings toward Ilia. Ever since I've met you, no matter how much women throw themselves at me, only you hold my interest." His thumb traces circles on my white knuckles.

"I know, it's silly" , I say in a bit of exasperation at my stupid, jealous, feminine hormones. "I guess I'm just envious of her. She has spent so much of her life around you. I spent mine contained in gray, cold walls and the only color and excitement in my life was you. I'm not good at sharing you with others." Link chuckles with his handsome smile.

"Com' on", he lightly tells me, grabbing my hands and lifting me.

The stone tubs are empty now and we drop our things at the edge of the pool, slowly undressing. The air has now cooled down a bit and we slip in to the hot water with a sigh. It's comforting to be able to bathe and not worry about being caught.

I soak and watch Link as he nonchalantly cleans his hair and body. His naturally tanned skin shines in the moonlight. The water glints off his skin and golden wrist cuffs as I watch him move, his muscles rippling as he bathes. I see why Ilia would throw herself at him like that, same as all these Gerudo women and women from Hyrule's balls. He really is Goddess made.

I allow myself to recline against the cool wall of the pool, closing my eyes and mediating to the sound of Link quietly splashing as he moves. I am at a moment of peace with myself. Link by my side, knowing I don't have to turn him over to Madame for the night and be separated for who knows how long. I am content.

Deep in a trance of thoughts and calmness, I do not hear Link move to me until he wraps his arms under my knees and around my back. He cradles me like a child, turning so I am resting on his lap in the water. Eyes closed, my head lulls back, a little part resting in the water and my hair tickles my back, shoulders and arms as the water carries each strand where it flows. I feel Link remove his arm from my knees and his fingertips connect with my temple, moving slowly over my eyebrows, trailing down my cheek and begin tracing my lips.

"You look at peace", Link whispers.

"For the time being, I am finally am." I lace my fingers with each other, resting them on my abdomen. We sit for a while like this, listening to nature and enjoying our precious moment. The breeze causes my bare nipples to erect and my toes to chill. I slowly dip them in and out of the water.

I feel myself begin to dose off. Link stands, squatting to dip us into the warm water one last time before carrying me out of the pool.

He wraps us in one of his very large, soft towels. It's so big that we both fit in it.

He bends down, picking our things up and placing them in my lap. Walking quietly and discreetly so that no one will catch us, we make it back to our tent.

That would have been quite the scenario trying to explain. Both of us wet and naked wrapped in the same towel.

Link sets me on my cot, taking our things and putting them all to their correct spot once we arrive at the tent. I stand, pulling a set of satin nightwear on and look toward him to see that he is doing the same.

Strolling over to him, I wrap my arms around his bare torso from behind, breathing his sent in deeply. I feel the deep vibrations of him chuckle and he turns around to me, leaning down to embrace me in return and plants a kiss at the base of my ear.

"Time for bed, sleepy", Link whispers.

I walk him to his room in our tent and pull his soft blanket back. Motioning for him to get in, he lays down under the lifted blanket and I cover up to his waist.

Putting his arms out to either side of him, he gives me a small wink as I move to chain his wrists to the bed posts. I run and grab some salve from my drawers and rub it around Link's wrists, protecting them from any chafing from the cuffs.

With a loud _snap_ , I finish connecting him to the chains. I hear my canvas door flick open and I quickly step back. Madame and one of her girls walks in.

"I've come to check my consort", she begins.

"He is well", I reply in a monotone voice. Madame arches a brow.

"I see that. I am impressed at the fine work you have done." She walks to Link and plants a firm kiss on his lips. I cast my eyes to the ground, knotting my fingers together behind my back and furrowing my brow.

"Ah, and Zelda?" Madame knocks me out of my angered thoughts. I look at her blankly. "Tomorrow you will continue intense training. We need to have you ready in a month. We will be showcasing you then. It's finally your time."

My heart sinks. All I can do is nod at her. I've spent two years of beatings and being trained for this moment. They will finally watch the Princess of Hyrule, little delicate flower, be screwed most likely by a noble of some far country, oblivious to who he is doing this to.

Madame sees the panic and sadness in my eyes. She grabs my chin, turning my distraught face to hers.

"Oh dear, it's alright. You're taking responsibility of your ancestors actions. Nothing personal. I've been planning this, arousing the attention of men for a while now about our, desert flower. It's going to be quite the revenge on Hyrule, sending their perfect, little princess, ruined and beaten, back into their hands. They won't know what to do with such an abomination." She chuckles in an evil tone.

I gasp at her. She has never exposed any plans with what she intends to do with me. Especially returning me to Hyrule and beaten for that matter.

Dropping my gaze to the floor, I fight my panic and just whisper, "Yes, Madame." I do not wish to fight or argue since I just got Link here with me and don't want to loose my new privilege.

"Well, it's all settled then!" she exclaims, clapping her hands. She strokes Link's blond hair for a moment and mutters, "tomorrow", in his ear. Madame and her woman stride out the tent happily.

Once they are out of sight, I begin hyperventilating and start pacing around Link's bed.

"I can't do this."

"Zelda."

"I'm not ready!"

"Zelda?"

"Beat me? Beat me then return me to my subjects! What kind of sick, masochist, son of a.."

"Zelda!"

I pause my yelling, turning towards Link, breathing rapidly and loudly. I didn't realize he was saying my name.

"Look at me Zelda." I turn and our eyes meet. The look he has starts to calm my panicking. "Unchain me", he says slowly as if I can't understand his words.

I do as Link says, taking the key to unlock the chains from the cuffs. I step back, still dumbfounded as he climbs off of his bed. He grabs my hand, leading me to my bed as I continue breathing angrily.

Link lays me under my blanket of the bed and turns to my vanity, picking up my hairbrush. He kneels next to my cot and begins pulling the brush through my hair. It almost instantly calms me.

"What am I to do?", I muse, not really directing the question to Link. He continues brushing slowly through my hair as I sit deep in thought. _I need to find a way to prepare myself.. what it's like to be submissive to a man._

I begin drifting off to sleep. My eyelids droopy from Link combing my hair.

"Let's get you back into bed," I say quietly. He stands and I follow.

I chain him back to the bed and crawl under the covers with him. Wrapping my arms around his open chest, I lie my head on his warm, taut skin and close my eyes.

…

 _Standing in front of a large mirror, I straighten my white, long-sleeved dress once again. It is decorated with thin, gold stitching and is lined at the swooped neck and wrists with white fur._

 _'_ _It looks perfect', the dressmaker says, hands on her hips admiring her work._

 _'_ _Yes', I mutter. 'Please wrap it for me.'_

 _The seamstress removes the dress from me, leaving me to clothe. I am greeted with a large box which one of my ladies maids take, walking me to the carriage._

 _The ride back to the castle is quite. Not purposefully, but I've been very reserved lately. I have not received any word or letter from Link._

 _'_ _The ball will be extraordinary, your grace' ,One of my maids begins, trying to break the awkward silence._

 _'_ _Indeed' is all I can mutter back to her, not even glancing in her direction. I just gaze quietly out of the carriage's window, trying to silence the madness in my brain worrying about Link._

 _'_ _I'm sure Link will think you look stunning in that dress', she exclaims._

 _I take in a sharp breath and fidget in my seat at the mention of his name. No one has ever openly talked about his and I's relationship, though I'm quite positive rumors have gone around the staff of the castle._

 _'_ _Oh.. I'm sure he will think it's fine.'_

 _Once we arrive at the castle, I bolt from the carriage. I have never been very close with my '"ladies". The walk to my room seemed to take longer than usual. Everyday I wait for a letter from Link, and everyday one doesn't come. I haven't heard from him in weeks. The snow has stopped all ways of travel from afar and any way to transport mail and supplies._

 _I sit at my vanity once in my bed chambers, looking at my pathetic face._

 _'_ _You're a princess, stupid. Go and do your kingdom good instead of moping like a child.'_

 _I stand, going to look to give any help where needed. I am greeted one of my ladies maids at the door as I swing it open, her knuckles in the air preparing to knock._

 _'_ _Ye..', I begin but she quickly interrupts me._

 _'_ _A letter from Link, your majesty!' She is holding a cream colored envelope._

 _'_ _Well then, give it here!' I almost shout at her, reaching to snatch the letter away in a very un-ladylike manner, but grab air. She has the letter high above her head. I start jumping for it, too short to rip the coveted letter out of her grasp._

 _'_ _First, you must tell me what your status is with him! We are all dying to find out and you don't speak with us anymore!' The maid tilts her head to the right and the other three ladies are standing from behind a corner, their heads poking out from around it as they agree with the woman before me._

 _'_ _Fine,' I agree in haste, 'but if you gossip or spread a word to anyone, you're all in trouble.' I finally grab the letter from her hand, stepping back, I allow my cheering maids into my chambers._

 _Zelda,_

 _I deeply apologize for not getting back to you sooner. This winter has been treacherous for Orodon and travelers._

 _I hope you receive this letter before the ball, so you know that I am coming to be with you._

 _We are doing well here, it is cold but we have been well prepared, although Ilia thinks it is necessary to be at my side at all moments of the day. She has been acting strange. Not a topic for now though. We have much work to do removing snow._

 _I will see you the night of Yule. Please take care and stay warm. I love you._

 _Love, your freezing prince._

 _'_ _So, you and Link have been secretly seeing each other for two and a half years?' Lady Mary asks after I enthrall them with my tale of Link and I's courtship._

' _Yes' ,I reply breathless, winded from my long story._

 _'_ _Wow, Zelda. We didn't know you were having such a romantic affair with a sexy farm boy,' Lady Kenna teases._

 _'_ _You hold your tongue Kenna' ,I tease her back, all of us begin laughing._

 _'_ _I can't wait to watch you and Link, so in love, just in each others arms tonight!'_

' _So romantic', Lady Mary sighs. They all murmur in agreement._

 _'_ _I know!' Lady Kenna begins, 'We will prepare Link for you! We shall dress him in the most handsome attire Hyrule has to offer!'_

 _I just laugh. I'll feel better once I see him with my own eyes and in my arms._

 _..._

 _I stand in my room, attempting to tie my corset on my own since none of my dressing maids have come yet. I hear the door open quietly then close, fingers find my corset and begin tightening it as I hold my bed post to keep me steady._

 _'_ _Ah, Ruth. I was struggling without you. I'm such a nervous wreck tonight for some reason. Is the hall quite busy?' No answer. 'Ruth?'_

 _I begin turning around but before I can see who it is helping me, I am met with a hard blow at the side of my face, falling to the stone floor in unconsciousness._

I bolt up from my sleep, my head quickly leaving Link's warm chest. Turning to look at his face, I watch him sleep. His face is beautiful when he sleeps. So innocent and far from harm; peaceful.

I peel my sweaty body away from his, kissing him lightly on the lips before I leave his bed, pulling the blanket back around his chest.

Groggily, I walk back to my bed and climb in the welcoming cool covers. I do not dream again of nightmares this night.

I wake slowly. My nightmare from last night made it so I slept lightly and tossed.

I roll over with a loud sigh, trying to squeeze my eyes back into sleep. It's not working. I toss the other way and move my legs until they feel somewhat comfortable. It lasts a few minutes.

Angry, I start kicking my legs against the bed, ruffling my blanket loudly with them. _Stupid bed. Stupid sheets. Stupid blanket._ I stop with a loud _huff_ and flip the blanket over my head, avoiding the warm sunlight. A warm, male laugh flits through the room.

Slowly, I peel the blankets down just over my nose so I can gaze in the direction of his laugh. I have the perfect view of Link.

His arms, stretched out, cuffed to the posts. The gold of his fancy shackles glow in the sunlight. His tanned skin looks dark in the gleaming sun, reflecting off his bare chest and abdomen. His hair shines bright gold. Link is leaning against the headboard of his bed, a sweet smile on his lips, his white teeth shining against the light. Unveiling the rest of my face, I smile warmly back at him, but it falters.

"Zel? What's wrong?" Link asks, worried. The events of last night replay through my mind quickly.

 _"_ _Oh dear, it's alright. You're taking responsibility of your ancestors actions. Nothing personal. I've been planning this, arousing the attention of men for a while now about our, desert flower. It's going to be quite the revenge on Hyrule, sending their perfect, little princess, ruined and beaten, back into their hands. They won't know what to do with such an abomination_."

I quickly put a fake smile back on my face, shaking my head.

Standing, I walk to Link, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips and remove the chains from his cuffs. He jumps up and sits on the edge of the bed, pulling me into his embrace.

"Don't worry about last night. We will leave before anything can happen." I just nod a pull away from him, knowing it's only reassuring words. There is no way we can make it out of here with the guards they have around here.

"Com' on. Let's dress and eat", I instruct him.

We dress in silence. I pull my clothes on quickly, sporting my always the same puffy, white pants and a golden cropped tank. It leaves my golden-tanned belly exposed and the thin, single strap covers only an inch of my back below my shoulder blades.

I step in front of our connecting door and watch Link's back. He pulls on a pair of pants similar to my own and turns, catching me staring. He laughs, lifting his hands to tighten an earring in his ear.

 _Good Goddesses, he is so_ fine!

The bare chest, golden cuffs, shaggy hair and only white pants to clothe him is a very seductive look for him. Though if he were dressed in rags he'd still look gorgeous.

"Madame requests Link." The woman's voice startles me. I jump away from her.

"He hasn't eaten ye.."

"Madame. Requests. Link. Now.", she says sternly to me. I just nod and look toward him. He looks back at me, a sad look in his eyes. We don't say a word as he walks through our connecting door and over to her. They begin to walk out when she turns to me.

"You will be starting your intensive training today. It will be in the gold room. Madame will join you when she isn't busy." I nod, but she doesn't see because she is already turned away. Link casts me a last, small look before turning to follow her.

...

I decide to skip breakfast. I'm too full of worry to acknowledge that I'm hungry.

The golden pleasure room has a round stage. A single, shining pole is all that occupy it for now. I turn, hearing women chattering and I move. Four other girls walk in, here also for training. They silence at once when they see me standing in the middle of the room.

"Time to get started", a dominating female voice says. I look towards then stage, now occupied by one of Madame's close women.

"If you do not know me already, I am Kara. We will now begin the beginning of your intense training. All of you will be doing your showcase together, so I suggest you try to get along. To the bar now."

All five of us girls make our way to a wooden bar, mounted on the wall.

"Begin stretching. Onto your tiptoes", Kara barks. I indulged in various dance when young. Ballet being my strongest variation.

I stand on my tips, stretching my body. Holding this position burns my claves some, but I endure. I stretch my arms above my head, curving my back. It feels relaxing.

Returning to my feet, I pull my left leg high into the air, rotating my hip, I slowly let it drop behind me.

We spend time stretching, preparing for the suffering later.

"That's plenty. To the poles now". I look around the room. On the opposite side, there are eight or so poles lining the wall. We each take one and stand to watch Kara on stage. We spend quite some time following her instruction. Us all copying what she does as she walks around us, fixing anything that may be out of place.

Often she will slap us in the leg, our butt, our stomach, yelling at us to keep a perfect posture.

We are learning the correct technique for a move that requires us to be upside down, our legs holding us tight. After slipping a few times and getting a rewarding _smack_ from Kara each time, I finally tip my head backwards, letting my hair drop and freely swing in the air.

Closing my eyes, I concentrate on my grip , feeling my muscles quivering hard against the metal. I hear a gasp and turn my head just in time to see the girl a few poles down fall flat onto her back. A deep, feminine chuckle sounds from somewhere behind me in the room.

I turn my head straight again, seeing the room upside down. My eyes trail around the room and land on the white, lush couch only to see Madame sitting there with Link right next to her. I gasp, now conscious of my practically naked body in only bottoms as revealing as panties and my beaded working bra on, it ready to give out around my heavy breasts and show my pink nipples to the room. I loose my grip at the sight of Link and frustration of embarrassment and slide down the pole, hitting the ground hard just as the girl has a few poles down did only seconds ago.

"Ouch", I mutter, sitting up and cradling my head in my arms, gripping it between my knees. I begin rocking back and forth at the throbbing in my head. _Fucking ow!_

A cool hand on my exposed back triggers me to jump, reeling from the touch.

"You'll get the hang of it sweetie. Don't you worry", Madame purrs sympathetically to me.

Ignoring her, I stand and grasp my pole, hurling myself around it and up into my backwards position once again.

"Now that's the dedication we admire!" Madame ululates. I hold my position as long as possible.

 _Holding, holding, burning, burning. Argh! Must. Not. Make. A. Fool. Just hold on._

"Alright, that's plenty. We will practice one last move and we will begin our dancing. These two moves are critical for this showcase." Finally, I drop out of my burning hold.

Kara flits to the stage, moving more gracefully I'm assuming because Link was there. She dances around the pole, then flips herself onto it, pulling a leg up to her head so she is parallel with the ground and the other lines it self down with the pole in a split of her thighs. She looks up at us, her red mane in her face as her body begins to slowly circle around the pole with the crook of her knee and hip.

 _Well this looks complicated as hell._

Kara demonstrates it a few more times, swaying her hips as she moves seductively around the pole to get the attention of everyone in the room. By everyone I mean Link. My face is hot as I watch her turn, looking at him every time she moves into his direction.

It takes us a bit of time to get this pose down. Holding yourself up on a pole with only your hip and thigh is much more difficult than it looks. It takes myself over a half hour to get it down.

The other training women are struggling also but we master it about the same time as each other. We all twist ourselves in to the new pose in synch and hold it, all of us trembling and breathing heavily. I look up through my sweaty hair and catch Link's gaze. He gives me a small, encouraging smile then I drop my head. The sweat I am producing threatens to make me slip.

I hold my position as long as I can and the pole begins quaking from my tremors. I slip again and fall onto my side, my skin slick with perspiration.

Lying on the floor breathing heavily, the other girls follow suit and rest.

"One short break, the to the stage to begin your dance", Kara barks. I watch her as she strides to the couch where Madame and Link reside, taking a seat next to Link. She purposefully sits close to him, their arms and legs touching as she begins a quiet conversation whit Madame.

Link tenses and looks up at me but gives me a quick wink. I can't help but smile at the adorable look on his face.

Standing, I rub my sweaty hands on my legs and head to the stage. Five chairs spread evenly.

Kara leads us to the stage, myself in the middle with the other four girls "V"ing out from myself. We learn a very sultry dance, designed to flaunt our bodies and captivate our audience. We roll our hips, flip our hair, dance around a chair in hopes the customer wishes it were them.

After hours of dancing and practicing, Kara finally lets us go for the day. We quickly take our things and I follow the other girls out the door but instantly smack into them when they suddenly halt after turning out of the building.

I catch a glimpse of the golden-skinned man leaning against the wall, his smooth chest glowing against the candle light in the night as he looks out towards the dining area, arms crossed over his chest and his leg crossed over the other. His golden wrists cuffs gleaming in the light.

Link turns his head and spots me behind my pupils, flashing a stunning, white grin. The girls in front of me gasp, thinking he was smiling at them and I hear them quietly swoon. With a sarcastic roll of my eyes, I push through them and walk to join my coveted love.

We turn away, the girls' quiet sigh in disappointment is barely audible enough for Link and I to hear, but he chuckles at their dismay. Walking almost shoulder to shoulder, we lead each other to our tent so that I may leave my things before dinner.

"What are you staring at?", I ask him with a lift of my eyebrow and a timid chuckle. He again is leaning against one of the wooden poles that make up out tent.

"You are just so beautiful", Link says, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. He looks back outside, making sure no one is around and closes the distance between us in three, large strides. His face a look of hunger and a certain gleam in his eye.

It is my turn to swoon as he embraces me in his arms. Link's taste and whole-being is intoxicating. His kiss is invigorating. My sweaty body is slick against his own skin.

Too soon, we break apart. Gasping heavily to catch our breath, I lean back against one of his bed posts, not even realizing he had pushed us into his own privacy of his room.

Breathing heavily, Link holds his hand out erect to me, beckoning me to take it. "Let's go, I'm famished."

Taking his hand for a moment, I follow him to the doorway of the tent, giving his warm grasp one last squeeze before dropping it as we step outside.


End file.
